


A Lucky Break

by garseeya



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Elsamaren - Fandom, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Support, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Romance, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/pseuds/garseeya
Summary: When Elsa asks Maren to train her in self-defense, the last thing either expected was for it to result in an unintentional and involuntary 6 to 8 week staycation. With nothing but time on their hands, will the two come to terms with the feelings they have for one another or will bones not be the only things ending up broken?(Tl;dr - Elsa accidentally breaks Maren’s leg and fluffy gay stuff ensues)
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 83
Kudos: 139





	1. Distraction

It was just supposed to be a day of training. Not wanting to rely solely on her powers for protection against the treacheries of the forest, Elsa had asked Honeymaren for a lesson in self-defense. To this, Maren happily obliged. 

Maren was raised a warrior. Next in line to become Chief of the Northuldra, Maren was taught the importance of protecting her people from a young age. As such, she became skilled in not only the art of hand to hand combat, but with a staff as well. Growing up in an environment where conflict with enemy Arendellian soldiers who inhabited the forrest in which she lived was a distinct possibility, her offensive skill set served her well. 

On this particular day, however, her skill set would serve her to a whole new degree. In happily obliging to Elsa’s request to be trained, Maren saw an opportunity to impress the blue-eyed beauty with her strength and fighting prowess. After all, what better way to show the woman she liked that she would be in safe hands in Maren’s company?

As the day progressed, Maren taught Elsa the basics. When at all possible, create and maintain distance between you and your adversary until you see an opening to attack. Stay focused and catch them when they least expect it; when they are off guard and distracted. And when attacking with your spear, jab with your dominant foot forward and sweep the legs at the ankles. 

Ever the fast learner, Elsa picked up the lesson quickly. As they sparred, Maren couldn’t help but admire the focus in Elsa’s gaze. The way she moved her body like she had been fighting her whole life - which to her credit she had albeit in a different way. Her devilish grin when she put combat theory into practice in a way that made the seasoned warrior break a sweat, and her concentration for that matter. 

As Elsa jabbed and swept swung, Maren maneuvered and defended, ducked and blocked as she became lost in Elsa’s eyes. Her mind drifted to thoughts of how they would spend the rest of the day. How proud she was of Elsa for picking up the skills she had just learned so fast. How she couldn’t wait to tell her brother just how amazing Elsa’s training had gone. How her lightly toned body looked as she swung at Maren at full force...

While it is up for debate who’s rookie move was the greater sin of the two, the culmination of both a miscalculated sweep to the calf coupled with the distraction Maren both warned against and engaged in resulted in a resounding crack that echoed through the forrest. Without another thought, Maren was on the ground staring up at the sky Elsa had given her, a searing pain shooting up her left leg. The juxtaposition of the two gifts Elsa had bestowed upon her - beauty and pain - momentarily caused her to space out. 

The clatter of the staff hitting the floor and the footsteps of her unintentionally victorious opponent approaching her were enough to bring her back to reality in short order. Not wanting to worry Elsa, Maren shot up, only to be brought back down to earth as her leg betrayed her. Kneeling at her side, Elsa sat her down, rolling her pant leg up to assess the damage. Already beginning to swell and bruise, a broken leg greeted their eyes as Maren groaned and Elsa winced at the sight. 

In typical Elsa fashion, a flood of apologies came next. She hadn’t meant to hurt Maren, she explained as she stared at her hands with tears filling her eyes. Maren winced in pain, not from her leg but from the drop of her heart at the sight of Elsa distraught. Maren knew it was not Elsa’s fault but her own that this happened, after all, she was the one who got distracted, but how could she possibly convey this without betraying her own feelings? She couldn’t possibly let Elsa know she was now facing a six week minimum recovery time because her love struck heart overthrew her warrior instinct, could she?

Without any more thought she took one of Elsa’s hands in her own and used her other to caress Elsa’s face. She brought Elsa’s encapsulated hand to her lips, giving it a gentle kiss. This was not her fault, Maren assured her. She was distracted, to no fault of Elsa’s and her injury was the repercussion. 

Elsa blushed at the gesture, her tears coming to a halt. Elsa trusted her when she said she wasn’t to blame. However, in spite of Maren’s reassurance, Elsa couldn’t help but feel bad for her wounded friend. After all, she cared deeply for the Northuldran woman, and wanted nothing more than to comfort and care for her in her time of need. With that, Elsa lurched into a hug, causing both women’s hearts to flutter and pain to shoot up Maren’s leg bringing tears to her eyes - tears she would die before she let Elsa see as she reciprocated the hug. 

After a long embrace, Elsa summoned the water Nokk. She and Maren were miles deep into the forrest and Maren was in no condition to walk. Gently, Elsa helped Maren off the ground, careful to keep any weight from shifting to her bad leg as she helped Maren on the Nokk’s back. It was going to be a long walk back to camp and an even longer recovery for Maren ahead but as Maren smiled down at her, Elsa knew then she was going to be by her side every step of the way.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey home continues.

Though they were only about five miles outside of camp, the walk back home felt endless. Under normal circumstances, slow moving days with Elsa would be all Maren could ask for. However given her current state, in thinking about the road to recovery ahead, she wanted nothing more than to fast forward weeks into the future. Seated on the back of Nokk, Maren stared blankly into the distance, her vision pulsing with pain emanating from her leg at every step Nokk took. 

Feeling herself begin to fade, Maren turned to Elsa to break the silence that had lingered between them in hopes that it would help keep her grounded in reality. 

“You know Els, you have a knack for fighting. I have to say, I’m impressed,” Maren spoke weakly. 

The sound of Maren’s voice was sobering. Up until the words escaped her lips, Elsa was lost in thought, replaying the day’s events; remembering the look of pain on the face of the woman she loved. A pain she caused... wait loved? 

Shaking her head, Elsa looked up at her companion as she walked along side Nokk. Immediately, Elsa felt her stomach drop. A light flush had overtaken Maren’s face who was all but slumped over the Nokk. 

“Honey, you don’t look so good,” Elsa said, voice laced with concern. “How are you feeling?”

Glancing down and seeing the fear in Elsa’s eyes, Maren sat at attention, the sudden motion of which caused her to feel faint. Gathering what little strength she had left, she reaffirmed her grip on Nokk, breathing heavy before finally answering. 

“I’m okay, Els. It will take more than a little bruise to take me down,” Maren chuckled weakly. 

Seeing her friend waiver, Elsa ushered the Nokk to stop. “I would hardly call your injury a ‘little bruise’, especially given you’re on the verge of collapse,” Elsa responded, brow furrowed with concern. 

“Oh please, I’m fine. I’ve dealt with much worse in my life time. This is just the tip of the iceberg,” Maren retorted, her voice mixed with a weak confidence and annoyance at Elsa’s worry. The last thing she wanted to do was be the cause of Elsa’s stress after all. 

“Maren, everything is relative. Even if you have dealt with worse, its okay to say you’re hurting now. Its okay to need and ask for help. You don’t need to act strong, especially around me. I want to be here for you; I want to help,” Elsa sighed as tears of frustration and concern glazed her eyes. 

Seeing the hurt in Elsa’s face, Maren relented. She was right after all, in this moment, the pain Maren was experiencing was toeing the line of becoming overwhelming. She reckoned if she had to keep herself upright on Nokk any longer, she’d more than likely end up reacquainted with the ground beings as her grip was at risk of failing her. 

“Elsa,” Maren whispered, “You’re right. I do need help. Hell, I will likely need help moving forward. Help is just not something I am used to asking for but,” she breathed, “I trust you.”

Looking sheepishly into Elsa’s eyes and then quickly away, Maren sighed, “Would you please sit behind me? I don’t trust myself to make it back to the village without incident. You’re right, I am in pain and feel faint and could just use...”

Before she could finish her thought, Elsa was on the Nokk behind her, her arms wrapped around Maren’s waist. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Elsa whispered. Feeling Maren’s body tense and then relax in her arms, Elsa smiled at her friend’s new found vulnerability. “Thank you for trusting me, Maren - for allowing me to help you. Now lets get you home.” 

Feeling secure in the snow queen’s arms, Maren closed her eyes and laid back. As apprehensive as she was about the coming weeks, she knew with Elsa by her side, she would be okay. As they resumed their journey, Maren slowly slipped out of consciousness, feeling safe and hopeful.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are back at the village.

Maren awoke to a gentle whisper what felt like days later. In reality, it had only been an hour but as disoriented as Maren felt, she would have never known. 

“We are home,” Elsa said. Home, our home, what a concept, Maren thought before realizing they had arrived back at camp. In a dazed haste, Maren made her way to hop off the Nokk as Elsa swiftly tightened her grasp around Maren’s waist.

“Now wait a minute, you can’t just be trying to walk off like that,” Elsa scolded. “You’re hurt, or did you forget?” 

In fact, Maren had forgot. “Yeah, actually, I did...” she murmured. Sighing, Elsa playfully shook her head as she dismounted the Nokk, an arm still on Maren to provide support. 

Across the way, Elsa saw Ryder chopping fire wood as Yelana spoke with him. With little regard for their conversation, Elsa called out, ushering the pair over. Maren needed medical attention but first she needed help off the Nokk. Upon reaching Elsa, Ryder and Yelana assessed the situation in front of them, looks of concern plastered on their face. 

“We were training and had an accident,” Elsa explained, “and unfortunately it looks to be that Maren’s leg is broken.” 

A twinge of shame and guilt crossed Maren’s mind as Ryder and Yelana met her gaze. The magnitude of what these next weeks meant for her, for her people, had started to set in. Maren was one of her people’s fiercest protectors, one of their best hunters and one of their strongest workers. Yet here she was, unable to even help herself off the water horse. How could she possibly be there for her people when she couldn’t even help herself? She felt weak, useless. 

She averted her gaze, staring down at her hands as Elsa and Yelana talked next steps for Maren’s treatment. A flood of negative thoughts wracked her brain as she began to tune out her surroundings. Her journey into self-pity was abruptly interrupted, however, as a comforting hand met her shoulder. Looking up, she was met by her brother offering a soft smile. 

“Cheer up, Mare,” he grinned before continuing in a slight whisper, “Its not every day you get to have your dream girl fawning over you.” 

Turning beet red, Maren swatted his hand away. “If I could walk, I’d kill you right now,” she half-joked, frustrated at her brother’s declaration only feet away from the woman she loved. “Besides, its only a matter of time before she realizes what a burden I am...”

Rolling his eyes, Ryder turned away, “you really are dense, aren’t you?” he scoffed. Before she could give him another piece of her mind, Yelana approached. “Well then,” Yelana spoke before ushering Nokk to walk towards the medical goahti, “it looks like you’re in for quite a day.” 

Sighing, Maren looked down at her lap, a look of sadness and frustration on her face. It wasn’t until another hand reached out for her own, a hand arguably more delicate than the one previously offered by her brother, that she was brought out of her own mind. Looking up from the hand, she was met by Elsa’s soft smile and immediately felt warm. As they made their way to the medical goahti, Maren knew that in spite of the her self-doubt, she was safe, she was loved, and she was supported.


	4. Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Elsa to the rescue.

Upon arriving at the medical goahti, Ryder and the tribe’s healer helped Maren off the Nokk, careful to avoid placing any pressure on her injured leg. Upon entering the goahti, Maren was placed on a bed and her pant leg rolled up. As the healer began his examination, Maren was less than interested, instead focused on Elsa’s hand which remained intertwined with her own. She looked up at her, observing the careful attention Elsa was paying to the healers words. It was if she didn’t want to miss a word that could be of importance for Maren’s care going forward. 

A weak smile crossed Maren’s face as her heart beamed with love. This woman was bound and determined to see her through this. Whether Maren’s own feelings of love were ever reciprocated in the same way or not, she was more than grateful to have someone as caring as Elsa in her corner. It was only when the healer spoke to her was she brought back from her thoughts. 

“Are you ready?” the healer said. Confused, Maren looked to Elsa with a quizzical look. “He needs to set the bones in your leg before a cast can be applied,” she explained. “Fortunately, it can be done without any kind of surgery... unfortunately, it will be a... err... very hand’s on process...” Elsa grimaced, giving Maren’s hand a gentle squeeze. Her stomach in knots at what was about to happen, Maren apprehensively shook her head as the healer handed her a piece of wood to bite down on. Shaking, Maren placed the wood between her teeth as Elsa’s hand slipped from her own. At this, Maren felt a wave if fear roll over her. Her fear was short-lived, however, as Elsa reposition herself behind Maren on the bed, before wrapping her arms around her in a warm embrace. Feeling safe, Maren nodded for the healer to proceed. 

Sometime later, Maren woke up and was met with a throbbing pain. Propping herself up slightly, looking down toward the source of her discomfort, Maren was met with the sight of her leg encased in a large cast, propped up on a stack of soft furs. Not seeing Elsa asleep in a nearby chair, Maren let out a frustrated groan as she plopped back down on the bed. Startled at the sound, Elsa awoke, springing up and hurrying to Maren’s side.

“You’re awake!” Elsa declared as she grabbed Maren’s hand. Startled at Elsa’s sudden appearance but sill feeling frustrated, Maren looked at Elsa. “Is this really necessary?” she questioned, her free hand ushering Elsa’s gaze to the toe to mid-thigh cast encasing her leg. Offering a light hearted chuckle, Elsa retorted, “Considering you passed out when the healer was setting your leg, we all agreed that you didn’t get a say in the matter.” Now pouting, Maren rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Elsa’s gaze before offering an exasperated sigh. 

“So what happens now?” Maren asked.

“Well,” Elsa replied, “I spoke with the healer and it looks like this is your life for at least the next six weeks. You’ll need to come back here every two weeks so your progress can be monitored.”

“And did they say about anything for the pain?” Maren asked, desperation in her eyes. 

“Ice,” Elsa said with a sly grin before waving her hand over Maren’s leg, coating her cast with a thin layer of frost. 

Maren let out a sigh of relief, before continuing her line of questioning. “So when can I go home then?” 

“Well,” Elsa began, “Theres a couple of answers to that. In terms of discharge, you will be released tomorrow morning. In terms of going home...” her voice trailed off as a slight blush came over her face. Tilting her head in confusion, Maren caught her gaze, ushering Elsa to continue. “You see, Yelana and I talked and given that we all know how you are, we decided that it would be best if you stayed with me while you recuperate. Whether or not you want that to happen at my goahti or yours, I will leave up to you.”

Staring at Elsa intently a minute before responding, Maren felt her face flush a deep red at the thought of spending the next six weeks bunking with Elsa. Chocking back her excitement, Maren cleared her throat before looking away. “Well,” she said, “six weeks is a long time and I’d hate for you to be uncomfortable back at my place beings as I don’t have nearly as many pillows or furs or sparkles as you, so I can be okay with staying at yours.” 

Elsa couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. The answer was so just so Maren. Even in Maren’s precarious situation, Maren’s first priority was of course anyone but herself. “My hero,” Elsa remarked through a soft smile as she rolled her eyes. 

Maren felt her heart skip a beat at Elsa’s reply. Flustered, she offered an embarrassed laugh. Perhaps her brother was right. Perhaps six weeks of the girl she liked fawning over her wouldn’t be so bad after all... 

“So what did you mean, ‘you all know how I am’, huh?” Maren questioned in a cocky voice. Elsa smiled. While six weeks seemed like a long time, Elsa planned on savoring every minute she’d get to spend with Honey, no matter what challenges may present themselves. After all, it wasn’t every day that she got to fawn over the girl she liked...


	5. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maren regains her footing.

“One week in...” Maren thought as she stared up at the roof of the goahti. Between the cast on her leg and being stuck inside, it felt like the mist all over again. Despite hearing kids playing outside, birds chirping, and the endless chatter of her tribesmen, it felt as if the sky no longer existed. Shaking the thought from her head, Maren sighed to herself, “leave it to you to be dramatic, Mare...” 

Sitting up, she removed her injured leg from the stack of furs it rested on, wincing slightly in the process as she repositioned herself to get a better view of Elsa’s home. “Bleh,” she groaned, “this is not how I imagined staying here...” 

As she looked around the room, she took in the sight. Several pictures of Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf spanned the walls, plants graced various surfaces, and not a dish or plate was out of place. “How proper,” Maren thought to herself. It only made sense, Elsa’s place being as tidy as it was, she was royalty after all. Sighing, Maren continued her visual inspection. 

The first week after moving in had largely consisted of sleep to ignore the pain and fever her leg had brought on. As a result, Maren had not had a chance to take in her surroundings. Its not that Maren had never been here before. Being such good friends with Elsa brought her here quite often in fact. However, it was fair to say that she had never been in this space under circumstances so intimate, albeit intimate in a different way than her heart desired. 

As she continued to take in the room, Maren noticed a small stack of her clothing, folded and placed neatly on a shelf under Elsa’s. On top of her clothing sat a small, stuffed reindeer - a gift Maren’s parents had bestowed upon her as a child before their passing. It was a small and welcoming comfort, the sight of which put her at ease. “Elsa must have grabbed you for me, huh?” she questioned the reindeer. At this, Maren couldn’t help but girn. At least for the time being, this was their home. 

Lost in thought, Maren didn’t hear the door creak open as Elsa entered. “Oh, you’re up!” Startled, Maren’s attention pulled to Elsa who was holding a new pair of crutches. 

“Hey there, Els! Those for me?,” Maren half-joked. 

“We figured it would save all our backs to stop carrying you everywhere,” Elsa laughed, “but you have to promise that if I give you these, you aren’t going to run off to work.” 

“‘Run off’, huh? Interesting choice of words though I can make no promises,” Maren winked. 

Rolling her eyes, Elsa handed the crutches to Maren who took them graciously. “Time to take these babies out for a spin,” Maren said with a smirk. 

“Okay, slow down there, Nokk,” Elsa said in jest, “lets take it easy for a minute and let me help you off the bed.” 

Leaning the crutches against the bed, Maren took Elsa’s now outstretched hands , pulling herself off the bed, balancing on her good leg. Now reacquainted with the earth, she turned to grab her crutches, placing them under her arms as Elsa let go, standing close by as she got her footing. Proceeding forward, she took a few wobbly steps before almost falling. 

Lurching forward at the sight, Elsa caught Maren by the waist before letting out a relieved sigh. “You’re about as graceful on those things as a baby reindeer learning to walk,” she joked. 

“Oh haha, very funny,” Maren scoffed as she rolled her eyes, “if you weren’t already a queen, surely you could be the court jester with those jokes.”

“Former queen, thank you very much,” Elsa retorted, blushing slightly. 

As the morning progressed, and Maren gained her newly found footing, she found herself excited to make her way outside. Elsa had gone off to do chores and Maren, having little to do decided a breath of fresh air was in order. As she stepped outside, she couldn’t believe that it was just this morning she felt trapped, only to have the sky gifted to her once again by Elsa.

Seeing her make her way outside, Ryder rushed over. “Well look who’s up and ready to conquer the world!” he said with a smile. 

“I don’t know about that,” Maren laughed. “Sounds like something that’d get me killed by Elsa.”

“Sounds about right,” Ryder chuckled. “So tell me, Mare, how’s life like with you’re snow queen? Are y’all married yet?”

“Would you shut up about that already?” Maren shook her head.

“Listen, all I’m saying is, she seems to like you. You should have seen her face when you passed out, bless her heart. Don’t think I’ve ever seen her so worried,” Ryder shrugged. “You should just talk to her about it. You’ll never know unless you do.”

“I’m just scared to lose her, Ry. Like, if she doesn’t like me back. What if she thinks I’m weird and doesn’t want to be friends anymore? As is, I’m not even sure why she’s doing all this for me, like is it just out of pity or...”

“I’m gonna cut you off right there, Mare,” Ryder interrupted. “First of all, that doesn’t sound like the talk of the brave warrior Yelana raised,” he declared as Maren scoffed. “Second,” he continued, “I don’t think theres much of anything you could do, short of hurting Anna, that would cause Elsa to not want to be friends with you. At the very least, she loves you as a friend and thats not just something I see going away if she doesn’t return your feelings.”

Maren sighed, “When did you get to be so wise, little brother?” 

“So does that mean you’ll talk to her?” he asked eagerly. 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to her,” Maren replied. After all, what was the worst that could happen? Surely her brother was right. Even if the conversation didn’t go the way she wanted it to, it seemed unlikely she would lose Elsa from her life for good. Besides, she needed to get her feelings off her chest if she ever hoped to get out of her own head. In the interim, perhaps a walk over to the reindeer stables would be just what she needed to clear her head...


	6. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Yelana have a chat.

“I hope my granddaughter hasn’t given you too much grief, Spirit,” Yelana said, bringing Elsa back to earth as she stared off into the distance.

“Oh, hello Yelana,” Elsa replied, resuming her weekly chore of harvesting berries. “You know, she’s been surprisingly good though I will admit, today is the first time since the accident that she hasn’t slept all day.”

“Ah, I see. Well good luck to you then. I’m sure it is all down hill from here,” Yelana grinned. “You know, she’s taken quite a liking to you.”

Blushing at the comment, her gaze averted, Elsa muttered, “Oh has she now?”

“Yes, indeed,” Yelana began, “you’re the first person outside of her brother I’ve seen her open up to in a long time.”

“Oh, really?” Elsa questioned, tilting her head slightly. 

Nodding, Yelana joined Elsa in harvesting berries. “She was such a rambunctious child growing up. Always having something to say and getting into trouble, that one,” Yelena smiled before a somber look crossed her face. “After her parents passed, however, she became very withdrawn and serious. Still a troublemaker, but a troublemaker focused on being the best for everyone; protecting everyone.” 

A slight frown made its way across Elsa’s face as she listened intently, “You see, her parents were lost in battle. They were not warriors but casualties of the fight nonetheless. They died saving her and Ryder; they were so young when it happened. Though she witnessed it all, it was hard for her to process that they were never coming back,” Yelana sighed. “Sometime after her heart had time to heal, she immersed herself in her work and training. She vowed to never let what happened to her and her brother befall any one here, ever again.”

“I had no idea...” Elsa muttered. 

“Its a lofty goal, I’m sure you understand, but Maren has such a thick head... and a good heart,” Yelana sighed, shaking her head with a small grin. “To her credit though, she has been quite successful in her word. She has many victories under her belt and the scars to prove it.”

Processing everything Yelena had just relayed to her, Elsa gave an understanding nod as she finished filling her basket. Walking back to camp in silence, Elsa reflected on her relationship with Maren. So many more things made sense now that she a little insight into Maren’s past. It was amazing that as close as she felt to the Northuldra woman, there was still so much about her to learn. 

Arriving back at camp, the two stored their freshly harvested berries. As the two prepared to depart, Yelena spoke up once more. “Anyway, child,” she said, eyeing Elsa with a knowing glance, “don’t be afraid to be honest with Maren. You two have a connection that is hard to come by. Whatever you feel for her, let it be known; I am sure she will do the same.”

As Yelana walked away, Elsa felt a slight blush crawl across her face. Despite Elsa having never mentioned her feelings towards Maren to Yelana, the elder seemed to know and she was right. With a small flame of courage growing in her chest, Elsa decided it was time to check on the Northuldran woman and perhaps, have an honest conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boiiiiii they boutta FIGHT in the next chapter. Prepare your hearts and buckle up...
> 
> (at least thats the plan for now anyway lol TBD)


	7. Fall

“Uh oh, doesn’t look like anyone has fed you today,” Maren addressed the stable full of reindeer, “you all must be starved.” Glancing out the door of the stable, Maren’s eyes traveled across the camp, “Where is Ryder?” she thought to herself. It wasn’t like him to leave the reindeer go so long without food. Sometime after their parents had passed, Ryder assumed the duties of his late farther, becoming the tribe’s principal reindeer herder and caretaker. He loved spending his time with the majestic creatures, his bond with them apparent through his recognition and retelling of each animal’s distinct personality and character. 

Not seeing Ryder, Maren eyed the basket of feed across the room. Momentarily lost in thought, she remembered Elsa’s plea for her to avoid working upon handing her, her crutches. “Well, you guys...” Maren said looking at the reindeer, torn at the decision that faced her, “Elsa will surely kill me if she catches me feeding you... so you have to promise not to tell Ryder, okay?” Having voiced her thought half in jest, Maren felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach as she moved to grab some feed. One by one, she began filling the reindeer’s troughs. “This would go a lot faster with two legs,” she muttered, hearing a couple young deer pacing out of hunger and anticipation in the stall behind her. Moving slowly, she sighed a heavy sigh as she continued the work. 

“I wonder where Maren could be?” Elsa thought to herself as she closed the door of her goahti behind her. A mix of frustration and concern growing insider of her, she muttered, “I knew giving her those crutches was a bad idea.” Shaking her head, Elsa made her way to the stables. Ryder had gone off with a few of the tribe’s hunters to stalk out some wild game for the week. Normally, hunting was one of Maren’s duties but given her current situation, Ryder was recruited in her absence. This, of course, left his duty of tending to the reindeer open to fill - a position in which Elsa happily offered assume. She quite enjoyed the company of the reindeer after all.

A loud crash followed by a groan could be heard as she approached the stable. A wave of fear rolling over her, Elsa rushed to the door, met by an alarming sight. On the floor, curled up in pain, laid Maren. “Maren, what the hell happened?” Elsa yelled, still trying to process the sight in front of her as she moved to Maren’s side. 

“I came to visit the deer and they were hungry,” Maren explained, her voice pained. “The two young ones,” she continued, “I guess they got impatient and somehow managed to break the lock on their stall...” 

The rest of the story told itself as Maren laid on the ground, surrounded by reindeer feed. “They knocked me over,” Maren sighed apprehensively, “Elsa, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to...”

“How could you be so reckless?” Elsa yelled, the temperature of the room dropping slightly at her anger. “I asked one thing of you Maren, not to run off and start working, and whats the first thing you do once I turn my back?”

Maren studied Elsa’s eyes as she spoke. “If looks could kill...” Maren thought, a self-righteous anger growing inside her. 

“I trusted you to know better, Maren,” Elsa said sternly. 

“I didn’t even come here to work, Elsa! I just came to see the deer but they were hungry. I don’t know why Ryder hadn’t fed them, but I couldn’t just leave them!” Maren snapped back. 

“Ryder didn’t feed them because he is out on a hunt, Maren. I was asked to feed them in his place and only hadn’t done so because I have been looking for you!” Elsa retorted. “You act like this place is going to fall apart without you! And look at you now, who knows what kind of damage this caused? You may have to get your leg set again. Is that what you want?”

Maren winced at Elsa’s comment, stewing silently. It was clear Elsa was not going to let her get a word in edgewise which was hardly fair in Maren’s opinion; shouldn’t she at least have a chance to defend herself?

“You have no idea...” Elsa began in a soft, angry tone. “You have no idea how scared I was when you lost consciousness. You have no idea how it felt to feel your body fade in my arms...”

Unable to contain herself any longer, Maren yelled, “You didn’t have to be there, you know, if it was such a big deal.” A feeling of hurt washed across Elsa as Maren continued, “In fact, I wouldn’t even be in this situation if not for you.”

At this silence fell across the room as the temperature dropped. As soon as the words left her lips, Maren felt regret. She knew she had gone too far. With both her actions and now her words, she had broken Elsa’s trust in more ways than one. As Maren looked up at Elsa who still knelt over her, she saw tears forming in the snow queen’s eyes. 

“Elsa I...” Maren began.

“I should leave,” Elsa said flatly as she stood to exit the stable. 

“Elsa please, wait. That’s not what I meant,” Maren pleaded from the ground. 

“Just stop, Maren. I need to go. You won’t need to worry about me hurting you again,” Elsa said as she made her way out of the stable.

Rushing towards the forrest, tears streamed down her face as she passed Ryder as he returned from the hunt. 

“Elsa? Whats wrong?” he questioned to no avail as Elsa continued making her way into the forrest. Looking toward the direction she was coming from, Ryder could see a faint trail of ice making its way from the stable. Curious as to what was going on, Ryder followed the trail, his eyes meeting Maren, who was hoisting herself off the ground, when he arrived at the stable door. 

“Mare, what the hell happened?” he questioned.

“I screwed up, Ry. I screwed up big time,” she began as Ryder made his way over to embrace his sister in a hug. Crying into his shoulder, Maren began to recount the situation that had just took place, hoping against hope that she could find some way to make this right.


	8. Truth

The day passed slowly as Maren struggled to ease her mind. Having recounted the days event’s with her brother, she was more than aware of the hurt she had caused. “Just give her some space, Mare,” she recalled Ryder saying. “Easier said than done,” she thought as she stared up at the sky, sitting on a log outside of Elsa’s goahti. Not wanting to make matters worse, she figured it best to just wait until Elsa returned. Though she wanted more than anything to run after her, Maren knew that would be of more harm than good at this point. Staring off into space, Maren began to think of all of the different ways in which she went wrong and how she planned to apologize for each and every one. She was a fool for saying her injury was Elsa’s fault when it was nobody’s fault but her own distracted heart’s. Letting out a heavy sigh, Maren resolved that if Elsa ever spoke to her again, she would be honest with her feelings after apologizing. Whether or not they would be returned was no longer of concern. The only thing that could fix their relationship at this point, Maren reckoned, was transparency and that meant no more secrets. 

Looking up and seeing the midday sun beginning to drop, Ryder figured now was as good of time as any to once again, try and clean up the mess his big sister made. “For being such a brilliant warrior, you sure are a big dummy, Mare,” he thought to himself. Having grabbed a reindeer from the stable, he positioned himself on its back, ushering it to enter into the forrest in the direction he recalled seeing Elsa retreat. “I sure hope you didn’t go off too far, Els...” 

After about an hour of searching, Ryder stumbled upon a familiar voice, outside of a clearing by the river that cut through the forrest. “How could I have been so foolish?” he heard the voice weep. Dismounting his reindeer, he quietly walked towards it, not wanting to interrupt the conversation he could hear taking place. “She’s right, I hurt her, Bruni. I don’t know why I ever trusted when she said otherwise,” Ryder heard the voice sob. Approaching he saw Elsa sitting by the river, ice blanketing the ground around her. In her hand sat the fire spirit in the form of a small, purple lizard. “And to think I thought,” she cried, “that... that if I could just help her through this... that with all the time we’d spend together, that maybe, just maybe, she’d like me too but no. I’m just monster, Bruni. I’m the reason she’s hurt. I...”

“But she does like you, Els,” Ryder said, stepping out from the brush behind her. Caught off guard, Elsa quickly stood and turned around, facing her friend before averting her eyes. “You shouldn’t be here,” she said, the fire spirit jumping from  
her hands and scurrying away 

“And why is that?” he questioned. “Last time I checked, this was my land too.”

“Because Ryder, don’t you see? I hurt everyone who tries to get close to me. You know what I did to my sister,” she recounted, “and you’ve seen first hand what I have done to yours...”

“Elsa, accidents happen. I can’t even count all of the time Mare and I have sent each other to the healer over the years; it happens.” He stated firmly. 

“But accident or not, Hon... er, Maren was very clear that this was my fault and I...”

“Elsa,” Ryder cut her off, “what happened to my sister was no one’s fault but her own.”

“How can you say that?” she questioned. 

“Like I said, she likes you too,” he explained. Perhaps Maren would kill him when she found out he outted her, and more so, confessed her feelings for her, but at the very least, he reasoned, if he did this, maybe she’d have a chance to patch things up with Elsa in the future. 

Staring in silence, Elsa looked to Ryder to continue. 

“Look Els, Maren is a highly skilled warrior with years of experience under her belt. There is no way in hell that you took her down after 3 hours of training,” he stated. “She was... distracted, when it happened; distracted by you.”

Stunned, Elsa listened wide-eyed. “What happened to Maren is not because of anything you did, its because she’s well, she’s an idiot who let her feelings for you distract her from what she was doing. Now, I know that doesn’t make what she said hurt any less nor does it mean you have talk to her or hear her out or...”

“She likes me?” Elsa questioned.

“Yeah, like, a lot,” he said plainly. 

“What should I do, Ryder?” Elsa asked, not knowing what to do with everything he had just told her. 

“Well, thats up to you,” he said. “What do you want to do?” 

Sighing, Elsa looked off into the distance, the ice that was previously surrounding her beginning to thaw. “She really hurt me, Ry, but...” she began, “I think I hurt her too in how I reacted. I just, I’ve never been the best with feelings and...” 

“Well, that makes two of you,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Elsa let out a heavy sigh. “I think, we should talk; Maren and I,” she resolved. 

“Yeah, I think so too,” he agreed. “Come on then, lets get you home,” he said as he ushered her towards his reindeer. 

The ride back to camp had been largely silent. So many thoughts flooded Elsa’s mind as she thought about the conversation she needed to have with Honey. Elsa felt valid in her feelings, but she also knew to a certain extent, she felt she needed to apologize as well. Maybe things would have turned out differently if she hadn’t gotten so mad. Maybe if she had just listened instead of yelling. Maybe... 

Her thoughts were inturrupted as the two entered the camp. Posted up against a log by the fire pit outside of her goahti sat Honey, asleep with her leg propped up on a rock. “I wonder how long she has been there,” Elsa muttered.

“All day,” Ryder said as Elsa’s eyes shot to him, unaware that what she said was audible enough for him to hear. “So are you going to go talk to her, or should I have her crash at mine for the night?” he asked. 

“Its okay,” Elsa said as she dismounted the reindeer, “I got her. And Ryder? Thanks for everything.”

Nodding, Ryder said goodnight and made his way back to the stable as Elsa moved toward Honey who did not stir as she approached. Sitting on the log she leaned against, Elsa gently began to stroke Honey’s hair, causing her to wake.

“What...” she said sleepily, looking up towards who stroking her hair. “Elsa!” she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes, “Elsa I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I’m so sorry I hurt you, I...”

“Honey,” Elsa interrupted as she stood, holding out her hand. “Its okay. There will be plenty of time to talk about that later but for now, lets get you to bed.”

Wiping a tear from her eye, Maren reached for Elsa’s outstretched hand, pulling herself up on to her good leg. Handing her, her crutches, Elsa ushered the Northuldran woman to her goahti. They had a lot to discuss but for tonight, it could wait.

Quietly, the two made their way in and got ready for bed. Getting into bed first, Elsa looked toward Honey who stared back apprehensively, ushering for her to lay down. After laying down, Elsa moved to help Honey get situated, gently propping her leg on a pillow before making a bold move to lay her head on Honey’s chest. 

“Elsa?” Honey questioned. 

“Yes, Honey?” Elsa responded. 

“I...” her voice wavered, “Elsa, I love you.”

Sighing, Elsa closed her eyes as a small smile crossed her face. “I love you too, Honey,” she said softly before drifting to sleep.


	9. Deserving

The sun peaked through a crack above the goahti’s door, falling across Maren’s face as she awoke with a groan. “Why am I so sore...” she thought to herself. Moving to sit up, she was stopped by a weight across her chest. Gazing down, Maren’s eyes landed upon the mighty snow queen who laid peacefully asleep across her body. “Elsa...” she whispered softly to herself as she began to reflect on the previous day. 

It was not often that Maren screwed up and so reflecting on the missteps she made the previous day made her cringe. However, there was one part of the previous day that stood out in her mind and made her blush. “You really love me too, huh Els?” she thought to herself as she looked down at the blond. Sighing, her mind began to wander down a dark and familiar path. “Not that I deserve it,” she muttered. After everything she had gotten wrong, everything she said and did to break Elsa’s trust, how could Elsa possibly love her? 

“Mm... deserve what?” Elsa muttered sleepily as she began to stir. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Maren stuttered, startled she she was suddenly brought back from her thoughts. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Its okay,” Elsa said through a small yawn. “To be honest, I woke up quite awhile ago but...”

“But?” Maren questioned.

“But I was so comfortable, I couldn’t bare to get up. I must have dozed back off. I’m sure Yelana is going to kill me for missing my morning chores. I really should be getting up to go help... and apologize,” Elsa sighed as her body tensed.”

Maren couldn’t help but giggle softly. “Quintessential Elsa,” she thought, “always thinking of everyone but herself.”

As Elsa moved to get up, Maren wrapped her arms around the blond’s body. “Elsa, its okay. You of all people deserve a day to rest especially with all you’ve been doing. Between all of the extra work and looking after me...” her voice trailed off, as she offered a weak smile, thinking of all of the ways Elsa had supported her since the accident. “Well, you must be exhausted anyway. I am sure Yelana will understand and if she doesn’t, I will talk to her.”

“Thank you,” Elsa said, her body relaxing into Maren’s embrace. “I am just so drained,” she explained. 

“I know,” Maren spoke softly, “you deserve rest. I... I just wish I could take a turn taking care of you...”

“Its okay,” Elsa said, moving in closer to Maren. “What you’re doing now, its enough. Just hold me,” she murmured as she buried her head in Maren’s shoulder. 

“Elsa...” Maren whispered as tears began to fill her eyes. “I’m so sorry,” she began. “What I said yesterday, I didn’t mean it. I should have never said that me being hurt was your fault because it wasn’t. It was my fault. I got hurt because I was... well, I was distracted, because, well... Spirits why is this so hard?” Maren groaned. 

Wiggling from Maren’s arms, Elsa sat up, positioning herself to face Maren as she spoke. Propping herself up, Maren met Elsa’s eyes and continued talking. “Elsa,” she said, working up every ounce of courage she could muster, “I regret a lot of yesterday. I regret not listening, I regret hurting you, and I regret breaking your trust; I just want you to know I am so, so sorry for all it but...” she said, gulping back her fear before continuing, “there is one part of yesterday I don’t regret.” 

Elsa studied her face carefully, taking in and analyzing every word being said to her. Now on the edge of her seat, she sat at attention as Maren continued. “You see, what I don’t regret is well, saying I love you. Elsa, the reason I got hurt is because I was distracted. Sparring with you, watching you put everything you learned into practice... I just got lost in the moment. I... I’m so proud of you, Elsa. You’re so strong and determined and fierce,” she explained as she gently grabbed Elsa’s hand, “while also being the most caring, and kind, and gentle person I’ve ever known and well... it was hard to not find myself lost in my feelings for you.” 

Maren averted her gaze, letting a momentary silence fall across the room before she spoke again. “Last night, I know... I know you said you loved me too but Elsa, I... I don’t deserve it. Not after what I said, what I did... I hurt you and...”

Elsa moved to silence the Northuldran woman before she could finish her thought, their lips meeting in her quest to do so. Shocked, Maren tensed at the kiss before relaxing into Elsa as their arms wrapped around each other. After what felt like an eternity in the best way possible, Elsa pulled back and spoke. 

“Honey,” she began, “I know you are sorry and its okay, I forgive you but please, please don’t ever say you are not deserving of love. We all make mistakes and admittedly, there are things that I said to you yesterday that I regret too. I was hard on you and well, I didn’t even give you a chance to explain. I was just so angry and while I know its not an excuse, I just... I just hated seeing you in pain again. I care about you, Honey. I care about you in ways I didn’t know were possible and well, I mean it when I said I love you. I love you so, so much.” 

“But Elsa, I don’t...” 

“No, don’t. Don’t say you don’t deserve it because you do. You deserve all of it and more.” As Elsa met Maren’s eyes once more with a stern gaze, her heart felt warm as she saw a soft, tearful smile grace Maren’s face. 

“Thank you, Elsa,” Maren said as the two embraced. “Thank you so much for everything. I love you too” 

“I’m glad,” Elsa muttered before playfully pushing forward into the hug, knocking both of them back on the bed, as they landed with a soft thud.

“Hey!” Maren chuckled. “Watch it, would yah? I am injured you know,” she said in jest.

“Speaking of, we need to have the healer take a look at that leg of yours today to make sure those reindeer didn’t knock anything out of place.” 

“Ugh, must we?” Maren said with a groan. 

“Hey, had you not said anything, I probably would have forgot but since you did, yes we must. Besides,” Elsa said with a wink, “maybe this will teach you to think before you say something you’ll regret.”

“Oh haha...” Maren scoffed as she playfully rolled her eyes. “I guess you got me there, huh?” she said as the two laughed. 

As the laughter died down, the two laid in bed in silence for a while longer, neither of them wanting to move away from the other’s arms. Though they had a long day at the healer’s ahead of them, the comfort they felt in each other’s presence took a momentary precedence. Whatever the future brought, they would get through it together.


	10. Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa talks some sense into Maren.

“Ugh, how has it only been 5 weeks?” Maren groaned as she plopped backwards onto the bed. “I don’t know if I can take another three weeks of this, Els, my muscles... they are withering away.”

“Oh, wow, who knew there was a sixth spirit?” Elsa retorted with an evil grin.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Maren replied, eyeing Elsa as she propped herself up on her elbows.

“Well clearly if I, the snow queen, am the fifth spirit, surely you, the drama queen, must be the sixth,” Elsa laughed as Maren rolled her eyes, once again, plopping down on the bed. “Besides, you’d only have one week left of suffering had you not set yourself back after the reindeer incident...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But still... you know, you think you’re real funny, huh? I still stand behind my court jester comment,” Maren huffed. 

“It’s not my fault you make teasing you so easy. Besides, its the rainy season. What’s there to do besides indoor activities anyway?” Elsa questioned as she moved to the bed. 

Maren sat up, observing Elsa as she moved to situate herself on the bed. Once she was settled, Maren moved to reposition herself, laying her head back on Elsa’s lap. As Elsa began to gently stroke her hair, Maren closed her eyes before speaking. “Theres always work to be done around here. I could be tending to the crops or hunting on dry days. I could help move some of our firewood supply from the caves down to the camp or I could...”

“Or you could just trust that everything is being taken care of and just allow yourself the time you need to rest,” Elsa said, glancing down at Maren who’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Yeah, I know. Its not that I don’t trust that things are being taken care of its just, I feel responsible for things around here, you know? I’m next in line to be Chief making me Yelana’s right hand. As much as I want her to live forever, the reality is she won’t. I know she is an Elder and is resigned to the responsiblity that comes with that and being Chief but, I just want her to be able to have time to enjoy her life too. After our parents died, Yelana took Ryder and I in; treated us like we were family, like we were he own grandkids. She was all we had and she gave us everything when she didn’t have to... and I don’t know, I just... I just want to do what I can to make up for that, you know? I want to show her that it meant something to me... that she means something to me...” Chocking back a growing lump in her throat, Maren let her voice trail she buried her head into Elsa.

“Oh baby...” Elsa whispered as she continued to stroke Maren’s hair, “Yelana knows. All of what she did, she did because she loves you and Ryder. While I understand where you’re coming from, what she gave you is nothing you have to make up for. When people do things for the people they love, it is a gift from the heart and gifts from the heart don’t carry a debt. I know you care a lot about Yelana and your... our people; if you really want to do your best for us, do your best for yourself first and get better. We care about you. Yelana cares about you. It was her after all that suggested I keep an eye on you; she wants you to feel comfortable in the time and space you need to heal, okay, love?”

Moving her head to once again look up at Elsa, Maren took in the words just spoken to her as she studied Elsa’s face. She knew deep down, Elsa was right but still , her heart felt heavy. She couldn’t help but feel like she was disappointing their people by not being able to pull her weight. Being a warrior and familiar with the consequences of battle, it is not like she had never been hurt before. This time, however, was the first time she had been hurt in a way that rendered her unable to move in the ways she needed to be productive in the ways she knew how. A broken arm or ribs, stab wounds or bruises, she could generally maneuver around after a few days or a week of rest or so. But with her entire leg in a cast and hands occupied by crutches, that maneuverability was difficult to achieve and further compounded by Elsa watching to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid just to make work, work. 

After a what seemed like a long period of silence, Maren finally sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Aren’t I usually?” Elsa grinned as she wiped the soft tears that had formed on Maren’s face away. 

“That you are, Snowflake, that you are,” Maren laughed. “You know, when my parent’s died, I made a vow to always do what needed to be done to protect my people. You see, my parent’s were killed in battle. They were not warriors but casualties of the fight. They were such loving and giving and gentle people, it hardly seemed fair to watch their lives taken before they really even had a chance to live. Between all they did for our people and raising Ryder and I, its like they never had a chance to enjoy their lives. I guess apart of me just doesn’t want to see the same happen to Yelana, you know? She deserves to feel like she lived a life outside of giving.”

“And so do you, Honey.”

“Yeah, that is true...” Maren sighed. 

Grabbing Maren’s hand, Elsa spoke, “I mean it when I say I understand where you’re coming from. After my parent’s passed away and I suddenly found myself to be a young queen, I didn’t know what to do except to live a life that would guarantee that their effort’s were not made in vain.” Breaking eye contact with Maren, Elsa moved to stare at her mother’s scarf that was draped over a chair across the goahti as rain quietly pattered against the walls. “But I think in doing that,” she continued, “I lost the last part of myself that wanted to live a life for me.”

Maren offered Elsa’s hand a gentle squeeze as Elsa took a deep breath before continuing. “You see, in living for my parent’s, I ended up losing a part of me and in the process hurt not only myself, but the people around me. It didn’t really make sense to me, you know? How it felt like I was doing the right thing by making their sacrifices worth something; by working to show that they and and all they gave meant something to me and our people but ultimately, I was wrong. It took me a long time to realize it, Honey, but when people love each other, they do their best to help the other grow into the person they are meant to be; not the person anyone thinks they should or have to be. Once I realized that and I started living for myself, I found that being true to who I was and what I needed to be happy was the greatest way I could honor what my parent’s gave me.” 

Letting go of Elsa’s hand, Maren sat up, facing Elsa before extending her arms to embrace the snow queen in the warmest hug she could muster. “I understand,” Maren whispered as Elsa’s arms grasped tightly around her waist. “Thank you so much for trusting me enough to share that with me. It takes a lot to be vulnerable and I want you to know I hear you and I see you.... just, thank you for being you. I love you so, so much. I don’t know where I would be without you...” Maren said, another lump forming in her throat. 

“Probably off galavanting in the rain on two functional legs trying to hunt down some poor, unsuspecting animal,” Elsa laughed as she pulled away from Maren, wiping tears from her own eyes.

“And the court jester is back,” Maren laughed, shaking her head with a grin plastered on her face. 

“Hey now, what happened to thanking me  
for being me? I can’t help it if I am hilarious,” Elsa shrugged. 

“I don’t know about hilarious but you are lucky you’re cute,” Maren said as she leaned in, kissing Elsa on the lips and subsequently moving down to her neck before laying her on the bed. As she carefully positioned herself on top of Elsa, Maren looked down at her with a smirk, the sound of rain intensifying against to goahti walls. “Anyway, I guess there is one indoor activity I can get behind...” Maren grinned, diving into Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps its time for some good ol’ smut next chapter. Rating will change accordingly


	11. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is my attempt at a soft smut chapter.

Elsa had never been the religious type. Growing up being confined within the walls of her room, cut off from the rest of the world felt like such a living hell, she couldn’t fathom anything better, or worse for that matter, possibly waiting for her in any sort of afterlife. That being said, any concept of a grand and eternal paradise graced her mind only in the form of stories and parables she would sometimes hear her father reference. After meeting Maren, however, Elsa soon found herself realizing that perhaps paradise wasn’t such an elusive concept after all. 

As Maren kissed down her neck, Elsa couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as the Northuldra girl’s lips traveled down her body as if on a journey down a path worn like the back of one’s hand. Placing her hands firmly on Maren’s hips, Elsa pulled her in closer as Maren’s lips graced her breasts. As she arched her back in pleasure, Maren’s hands slowly made their way down Elsa’s waist, touching and caressing her every curve before reaching her heat. Running a hand through Maren’s hair, Elsa propped herself up on her elbow as she looked down at her lover. 

Returning Elsa’s gaze with a grin, Maren couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Whats wrong snowflake? Feeling flustered?” she questioned running her fingers over Elsa’s fold through her panties causing the Snow Queen to let out a moan mixed with a light laughter. 

“You know exactly what I’m feeling,” Elsa panted, rolling her hips into Maren’s hand. 

“And how is that?” Maren said through a grin, sliding Elsa’s panties to the side as her fingers greeted Elsa’s fold. 

“Good...” Elsa exhaled as Maren entered her. “You make me feel... just so fucking good.”

As she worked her fingers, Maren began to slowly kiss her way back up Elsa’s torso, carefully repositioning herself so as not to hurt her with her casted leg. As she reaching Elsa’s neck, she began to gently bite and suck, leaving small marks reminiscent of their love behind. Feeling Elsa tense and soften in her arms, Maren refocused her energy. 

Increasing the pressure and speed in which her hand explored Elsa’s fold, Maren kissed up to her ear causing Elsa to tremble in pleasure. “You’ve taken such good care of me,” Maren panted, “the least I can do is return the favor.” Feeling Elsa’s heart rate increase at her touch, Maren pulled Elsa into a deep kiss as she worked to bring her to a climax. 

“Fuck, Honey...” Elsa panted, pulling away from Maren’s lips, her head dipping back as she rolled her hips into the steady rhythm of Maren’s movements. Feeling her body reach its peak, Elsa grabbed Maren’s shoulders, dragging her nails down across her back as she came. As her climax subsided, Maren removed her hand from Elsa before pulling her into a strong, warm embrace. 

“You feelin’ okay?” Maren asked, a sly grin on her face, “you look a little flush?” 

“More than okay,” Elsa laughed as she rolled her eyes.” 

“Guess you aren’t the only one with magic hands, huh?” Maren smirked. 

“Ugh, who is the court jester now?” Elsa questioned with a groan as she moved to pin Maren onto her back before placing herself on top of her. 

“Hey, now,” Maren laughed as Elsa brought her face in for a kiss. 

“You ready for your turn?” Elsa whispered, running her hands down Maren’s sides. 

“Lets see what you’ve got,” Maren said through a breathy moan. 

Bringing her lips down to Maren’s neck, Elsa’s lips made a similar journey to the one she recalled Maren’s lips taking as she made her way down Maren’s body. As she made her way, Elsa let her hands explore her partner, her fingers tracing over scars of various shapes and sizes as she ventured. Elsa was well aware that Maren was a warrior - the tribes best one at that - yet somehow the history of battle written on Maren’s body caused a surprised chill to make its way through the Snow Queen’s body. Shaking the feeling from her mind, Elsa continued making her way down her lover’s body, her lips gracing her stomach and then thighs. 

Propping herself up, Maren watched as Elsa ran her hand first down her bare leg and next down her casted leg before gently spreading them apart. Seeing Elsa offer a devlish smirk, Maren leaned back as she felt Elsa’s tongue and lips connect where she desired them most. As Elsa worked, Maren ran her hands through the blonds hair, groaning as Elsa’s tongue expertly navigated Maren’s slit. 

As Elsa breathed a cold, stimulating breath, Maren let out a loud moan. Though Maren was no stranger to sex, the feelings of pleasure Elsa offered were unparalleled. Every movement Elsa made felt new and different, the sensations of which Maren gladly received. 

“Fuck, Els...” Maren panted as she attempted to roll her hips in rhythm with Elsa’s movements despite only having one good leg. “Elsa, I’m gonna...” Maren gasped as her body tensed at the feeling. Feeling Elsa’s hand on braced on her thigh, Maren relaxed as she Elsa brought brought her to a climax. 

As Maren came down, Elsa kissed back up her torso, stopping to playfully nibble at her neck before kissing Maren through a shared quiet bout of laughter. As the two pulled away, Elsa playfully plopped down beside her lover, placing her head on Maren’s shoulder before a comfortable silence fell across the room. 

“I have to admit,” Maren said with a grin after a few moments, “you sure do know how to treat a lady.”

Laughing, Elsa snuggled closer into Maren as the warrior’s arms wrapped tightly around her, as she heard a tired sigh escape her lips. 

“Thanks,” Elsa replied. “You aren’t so bad yourself considering your circumstances,” Elsa laughed, as her hand reached down to offer a soft, playful pat on Maren’s cast as Maren let out a chuckle. 

As the two lay in bed, the only sounds to be heard were the soft breath of one another coupled with the sounds of the rain against the goahti’s walls. As she began to drift to sleep, Elsa couldn’t help but smile as she heard her lover let out a small snore. While still not the religious type, she couldn’t help but think to herself before sleep greeted her, if there ever were a heaven, surely she had found it here in Maren’s arms.


	12. Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer since its been a minute.

Eyes gently fluttering open, Elsa awoke to the sound of rain on the goahti walls mixed with the strong heartbeat echoing in the chest her head laid on. A warm smile gracing her lips, Elsa slowly repositioned herself in Maren’s arms, her eyes falling across Maren’s face as she watched her lover engaged in a peaceful slumber. Her eyes traced Maren’s face as she studied her every feature - wing-shaped eyebrows, a constellation of freckles, and the softest lips she had ever seen. As her eyes continued their journey, they soon made their way to Maren’s neck where they made a sudden stop, fixating on the visible love bites from the night before. 

A slight blush crept across the Snow Queen’s face as she studied the brands she gifted her lover. “How could I have gotten so lucky?” Elsa wondered to herself as she thought about the nights and days proceeded the present. It had only been a little over four weeks since she and Maren had confessed their feelings for one another and while it seemed only a short while ago, Elsa was grateful every minute since. Staring up at the goahti roof, she let her mind wander, pondering the life she lived before her time with Maren. 

Its not that life was all that bad, and its not that it was devoid of love; to the contrary, she was loved and embraced by many. While she had lost her parents, she had her sister and she her friends; open arms that would always be there to catch her if she fell. Rather, its was more that growing up, she had never envisioned a future in which someone could love her for no reason; not because of her powers and not because of her titles or royal blood, and not because they were family. With Maren, love felt different; unconditonal. It felt simple and pure; gentle and kind. They started out as strangers, Maren having no inkling of who she was or what she was capable of - a completely blank slate. As they grew as friends, when Maren finally did come to learn these about her, she was not met with envy or fear as in the past, but with openness and a desire to learn more; a desire to be there for her and to support her as she grew into herself. Though there was a time Elsa was unsure that there would ever be anything more than friendship between them - a friendship for which she was eternally grateful for - she knew deep down that the warmth she felt for Maren was something she’d feel forever. Fortunately, her feelings were returned and well, the rest was a four-week long history. 

“Who would have thought?” Elsa chuckled as she cuddled in closer to Maren’s chest. Feeing the body under her begin to stir, Elsa closed her eyes, feigning sleep as her lover’s arms wrapped her in a warm embrace. 

“Mm, I know you’re awake,” Maren stated through a groggy chuckle before gently placing a kiss on Elsa’s forehead. “How did you sleep, Snowflake?” 

“Better than I have in a long time,” Elsa contently sighed, her eyes fluttering open to meet her lovers.

“Good, you certainly deserve the rest... especially after last night’s gymnastics” Maren retorted, as she moved to playfully nip at Elsa’s neck before making a sudden declaration. “Its my turn to be the little spoon,” Maren spoke with conviction as she moved to reposition herself. 

Elsa laughed as Maren placed herself in her arms which were opened to offer a warm embrace. As the the two lay in bed, the sound of rain against the goahti walls sang a soft lullaby as the two began to drift back asleep. “I wish we could stay like this forever,” Elsa muttered, a smile on her face before sleep overtook her. 

Several hours later, Elsa awoke to the smell of stew floating in the air as she sat up right, searching for the source. As her eyes made their way across the room, she spotted Maren leaning on her crutches, standing over the table, and ladling food into two bowls. Meeting Elsa’s eyes, a light blush crept across Maren’s cheeks as she she fumbled with the ladle, launching into an immediate defense. 

“Okay, now before you get mad, I didn’t make the stew. I promised I wouldn’t work and I didn’t. Yelana made it and Ryder dropped it by. I was hungry and figured you’d probably be too and...” 

“Honey!” Elsa interrupted through a small bout of laughter and her girlfriend’s nervous outburst. “Its okay! Its okay... I know you weren’t going back on your promise. I was just watching you because well... you uh, you look nice?”

Staring inquisitively back at her girlfriend, Maren smirked. “Was that a question or a statement? And what do you mean nice? I’m in a bra and sleep pants with some wild bed head...” she laughed. “I believe the word you’re looking for ,” she continued as she finished serving the stew, “is, sexy.” Having used a single finger to wipe a small trail of broth off the side one of the bowls, Maren locked eyes with Elsa as she brought the finger to her mouth before licking it seductively. 

Turning beet red, Elsa scoffed at Maren’s coy remark as she rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah,” she said as she dismounted the bed, slowly and smoothly making her way towards Maren like a lion stalking its prey. “Theres nothing I find more sexy than long-winded, nervous explanations and bed head,” she chided placing her hands on Maren’s waist before kissing her deeply. 

Breaking for air, Maren pulled back as she studied the work of art standing in front of her, wearing nothing but a light robe the hickeys Maren had gifted her the night before. As she moved in to return Elsa’s kiss with one of her own, she was suddenly stopped as a thundering growl rang out across the room. Taken aback, her eyes immediately darted to the source of the sound. 

“So I was right!” she laughed, as Elsa’s face turned an even deeper red than before, “you ARE hungry. Come on, lets sit down and eat.”

Nodding shyly in agreement, Elsa pulled out a chair for Maren to sit on, taking and subsequently leaning her girlfriend’s crutches against the wall before seating herself. As the two sat and ate, Elsa noticed an envelope on the table. Seeing her eyes meet the letter, Maren explained, “Oh I almost forgot, Ryder brought that for you when he dropped the stew off. Apparently the wind sprit accidentally left it at his door instead of yours. I believe its from your sister.” 

Taking the envelope in her hands, a sudden feeling of panic crossed her body. The letter was indeed from her sister and while she was not worried about the letters contents, she was worried about all that needed to be said to her sister in return. While she and Maren had been together for four weeks, she had not yet brought herself to tell Anna. 

Noticing the look of dread on her girlfriend’s face, Maren reached out for one of Elsa’s hands, taking it in her own. “Is everything okay, baby?” she said, a look of concern growing on her face. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Elsa said, her eyes pulling from the letter, “I just...”

“Hey, whatever it is, you can talk to me about it.”

Sighing heavily, Elsa looked the worried Maren in the eye. “Well, its just that, seeing this letter reminded me that... well, I haven’t told Anna about us yet... Its not that I’m not proud of us or anything its because, well, I haven’t told her that I’m gay yet...” 

Seeing a look of shame in Elsa’s eyes, Maren gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Baby, its okay. I know its not because you’re not proud of us. Coming out is hard and its okay if you aren’t ready. Just know that when you are, whenever that may be, I will be by your side supporting you all the way.” Wiping a tear from Elsa’s eye, she continued, “Anna loves you, Els. When the time comes, I am sure it will all be okay. I don’t think theres a force on this earth strong enough to break the bond you two have.”

“I know, I’m just scared,” Elsa whimpered. “I know she loves me but... but my parents loved me too and yet they locked me away because of who I was. They made me feel like a monster for my powers. How can I know Anna won’t do the same when she finds out that... that I’m different. She’s always talked about me falling in love with a prince some day and living happily ever after but the fact of the matter is, I don’t want a prince. I never have. I know she loves me but she’s my sister and...”

“The truth is Elsa, you can’t know,” Maren interrupted, “but what you can do is hope for the best and trust in the love you two have for one another. I know its hard; I was scared shitless to tell Yelana; she’d never been one to deviate from the norm but well, sometimes the people you least expect are the ones who end up surprising you the most. So Anna’s always envisioned you with a prince, but beyond that, you know what I hear? She’s always imagined you being loved and supported; shes imagined you living the life of your dreams and yeah, maybe your dream will  
look a little different than hers, but it sounds like she hopes the best for you, Els. I know its hard but when you’re ready, just give her a chance to see you for who you are; I’m sure she’ll just end up loving you even more.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right. I’m just so scared to lose her over something I can’t change. I just feel so... so stuck.”

“But thats just it, baby. Its something you can’t change and the rest of the world can take it or leave it. Even if it doesn’t go the way you want it to, even if it ends up hurting, at the very least you’ll be free.” Leaning in to comfort her with a kiss, Maren continued, “Regardless of which way it goes, I will be here for you no matter what. I hear you and I see you; it will all be okay.” 

“Thank you, Honey, you’re right. I need to just be honest and at least give her a chance. Even if things don’t work out, at least I will finally be able to fully embrace my truth.” Still holding on to Maren’s hand, the couple sat in a comfortable silence as Elsa gathered her emotions before another loud growl entered the room, causing the pair to break out in laughter. 

“Alright babe, it sounds like you need to embrace that stew before doing anything else,” Maren chuckled as she gave Elsa’s hand one more squeeze before returning to her bowl. 

Nodding in agreement, Elsa resumed eating, working up the courage to open her sister’s letter with every bite. When she finally did, she was met with a feeling of warmth at her sister’s words. 

Noticing a soft smile cross Elsa’s face, Maren couldn’t help but ask, “So, what did she have to say?”

“She said all is well in the kingdom and my presence is greatly missed. As such, she would like to have me over for family game night and she’d like it if...”

“...if?”

“If I brought you.”

“I’d love to come if you’d have me.”

“Yes. Yes, I would like that very much,” Elsa said as her smile grew, tears refilling her eyes. Perhaps the love her sister felt for her was more unconditional than her fears led her to believe. Perhaps there was hope after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To which Anna most likely already knows her big sister is a sappy, gay disaster.


	13. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter until I learn how to play charades. Hard to write about something I know nothing about haha. Enjoy!

“The wagon is packed. Looks like you two are ready to go! You nervous, sis?” Ryder asked in jest, playfully nudging Maren in the ribs as she let out a heavy sigh. 

“Not gonna’ lie, I am a bit...”

“Oh. Really? How come? Its not like you haven’t already met Anna and Kristoff before.”

“Yeah, I know but... but this is different. Els is gonna tell em’ well, you know...”

“Oh, that she’s your snag. Got it.”

“Ryder!”

“What? I mean she is,” Ryder retorted with a laugh. 

“Anyway, yes. She wants to come out to them this weekend and tell them were dating and well, she’s nervous and when she’s nervous, it makes me nervous because I love her and I want to protect her from all of the bad things in life but...”

“But you don’t have any control over this,” Ryder interjected, “so theres no use rambling on about it. Listen Mare, I know its hard. I remember how scared you were before you came out to Yelana. Hell, I was nervous for you too but at the end of the day, we can’t control how other folks react. All I could do was be there for you no matter how things turned out and well, all you can do is the same for her.”

“Yeah, you’re right little brother...”

“I mean, I usually am,” Ryder shrugged. “Besides, something tells me its going to go just fine. I really don’t think she would have had Elsa bring you if she didn’t have just the slightest inkling...”

“Inkling of what?” Elsa interrupted as she approached the siblings, packed bag in hand.

“Ah, its nothing my love,” Maren replied before leaning in to kiss Elsa on the cheek, “Ryder is just going on with another one of his conspiracy theories.”

Taking a step back to look at the siblings, Elsa narrowed her eyes as she took in their mischievous smiles before fixing her eyes on her girlfriend. “Is that right, Ryder?” 

Holding her breath, Maren maintained eye contact as she waited for her brother to reply. While she didn’t want to hide anything from Elsa, in retrospect, she felt bad for sharing Elsa’s feelings with her brother without knowing how Elsa felt about doing so. Regardless of how the rest of this conversation played out, Maren resolved to make a mental not to talk to Elsa about her confidence in her brother to make sure she didn’t cross any lines going forward. 

“Yeah, conspiracy theories. I mean, thats all anything is before proven or disproven, am I right?” Ryder choked out the half lie through a nervous chuckle. 

“...Right” Elsa said, still not fully believing either of the two.

“Right!” Maren piped up through a sign of relief. Moving to take her bag, Maren made her way back to Elsa. After loading it, Maren extended her arms, as she welcomed her lover in a warm embrace. “So are you ready to go, my love? We have a long day ahead of us.”

Sighing, Elsa pulled herself into the brunette’s embrace. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Well then, you two better get a move on it,” Ryder chimed in, placing a soft but firm hand on Maren’s shoulder as she looked back at him. 

“Thank you for all your help, Ry. I appreciate you helping us get set up.”

Nodding in agreement, Elsa removed her arms from Maren as she made her way to pull Ryder into a warm embrace. “Yes, thank you so much... for everything,” she said in agreement, thinking back to the conversation the two had shared back at the lake; the conversation that would eventually propel her relationship with Maren. She felt blessed to have Maren’s family in her corner, supporting them as they continued their journey together, hoping her own family would follow suit. 

“Its the least I can do, Els,” he said, pulling back to meet her eyes and offering a soft, knowing smile, a brief silence falling over the group. 

“Yeesh,” Maren finally spoke. “You sure you don’t want to take him instead, Els?” 

“Aw is someone jealous?” Ryder smirked.

“I think she is. How cute,” Elsa teased.

“Am not! Lets just get going,” Maren grumbled as the two most important people in her life laughed. 

——

“How are you feeling, love? Are you ready for tonight?” Kristoff asked Anna as the two sat down for breakfast. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Anna said through a sigh. It has been over a month since she had last seen her sister, something that was out of character for the two, even since Elsa had moved to the forrest. In spite of this, the two had been in fairly frequent communication, relying on the wind spirit to deliver letters between the two when the urge to talk came about. As such, Anna was aware of the fact that Elsa had been adjusting well to life among the Northuldra, even taking on more responsibility as of late to help with extra work that needed to be taken care of as a result of accident among one of the tribesmen, the details and extent of which remained unclear. 

Despite not being able to see her sister, Anna, knowing her better than anyone else, could sense that something in Elsa’s most recent letters felt different. While she couldn’t quite put her finger on why, one trend across them was quite clear - each and everyone revolved around Elsa’s time spent with Maren. It was overwhelmingly apparent to Anna that her sister and the Northuldran woman had grown close, spending more and more time together as the days pressed on. To this, Anna was happy. She knew her sister had never been the type to easily let people in and as a result, leaving her to live in the forrest among a whole new set of people made her uneasy for Elsa. In learning Elsa had Maren, Anna finally felt as if she could relax knowing that there was someone out there looking after her sister. However, concern arose as Anna began to pick up on a sense of longing in Elsa’s letters, almost as of she desired something more between herself and her new friend. 

“I just want her to be happy, you know?” Anna stated plainly, breaking the silence that had fallen over herself and her fiancé. 

“I know you do, babe. Part of me is just worried that well...”

“That well?”

“That well confronting Elsa about whatever it is she’s feeling may cause more harm than good and I just don’t want to see you get shut out.”

“I know,” Anna sighed, “honestly, I am worried for the same reason.”

“So don’t you think that maybe its better to just let her figure it out and tell you when she’s ready?” 

“Thats the thing. Elsa’s just so... well Elsa that I don’t even know if she’ll ever figure it out on her own. She’s pretty terrible when it comes to dealing with feelings, especially her own. I just feel like talking to her and letting her know that well, if she is you know, gay, that I still love her and care about her and will support her however she needs to be happy.”

“I see...” Kristoff said before taking a drink of coffee. 

“Why don’t you sound like you believe me?”

“Its not that I don’t believe you. I know you’ll love Elsa no matter what...”

“Well then?”

“Well, the thing is, another part of me is worried that you, being you, have some sort of scheme brewing under the guise of ‘support’ for after the conversation is had...”

“And what pray tell makes you think that?”

“Um, you literally had her bring Maren with her. You can’t honestly tell me that you have no intention of playing match maker if and when you find out if Elsa gay and likes her...” Kristoff retorted as he raised an eyebrow to a now exasperated Anna. 

“Well if she’s not going to do anything about it, somebody has to!” Anna shouted, as she threw her hands in the air.

“So I was right! Anna, you just gotta leave her be. I’m sure of the feelings are there, she will tell Maren when she’s ready. And besides, how do you even know Maren is gay?”

“I don’t. That’s part of why I’m having Elsa bring her here,” Anna said with through a grin akin to a mischievous child who had just been caught misbehaving. 

“Anna...” 

“Fine! Fine, I’ll leave them be... But I’m still going to talk to Elsa... and maybe test the waters with Maren a little bit just to see...”

“Oh, brother,” Kristoff sighed. Anna was too far gone and he knew once she had her mind set, there was next to nothing anyone could do to stop her. Tonight was bound to be interesting indeed.


	14. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter this go around. Many conversations to be had.

It had been a long day on the road when Maren finally saw the Arendelle castle come into sight. While not usually the nervous type, Maren’s stomach had been in knots all day, apprehensive of the conversation that would eventually take place between Elsa and her sister. Deep down, Maren knew things would most likely go well; the bond between Elsa and Anna had rivaled her own with Ryder after all. As a result, Maren didn’t truly believe things would end badly however, she knew there was always a slim chance it would and that was enough to keep her mind racing all day. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Mare,” she thought to herself as she looked over at Elsa who had fallen asleep a few hours before. “You just gotta be strong and stay positive. Elsa is counting on you,” her mind reckoned. 

Staring up at the sky, Maren took a deep breath, willing herself to focus on some of the day’s positives rather than dwelling on potential negatives. Briefly staring at the sun-soaked clouds, Maren realized how lucky the two had been not to hit bad weather on their journey out of the forest to the Kingdom of Arendelle - it was the rainy season after all. Looking around, Maren took in the sights as the wagon began to approach town. Flowers were beginning to bloom and several species of migratory birds appeared to have made their way back to town. For all intensive purposes, the evening sights appeared as beautiful as the day spent on the road with her partner had been. 

Taking a moment to reflect, Maren found herself grateful for the experience of traveling with Elsa. The two kept each other in stitches throughout the day, laughing over funny memories shared between the pair and separately their respective siblings. In breaking up the comfortable silence that would sometimes fall in between stories, Elsa would periodically sing, gracing Maren’s ears with familiar Northuldran tunes as well as new songs, she assumed of Arendellen origin. The pair shared stories from their childhoods, occasionally shedding a tear as they reflected on the things they endured. Everything the two had shared throughout the day had been beautiful. Fixing her eyes on Elsa, she listened with a smile as her partner lightly snored. Of all the sounds she had heard the blond make throughout the day - laughter, melodies, soft spoken words - the peaceful sound of sleep that escaped her lips had been nothing short of Maren’s favorite. 

As the two approached the castle gates, Maren leaned over, as she gently caressed Elsa’s face, causing the Snow queen to stir. “Wake up sleepy head,” Maren sang, “we are here.”

“Mmm, already?” Elsa grumbled as she leaned into Maren’s outstretched hand. 

“Indeed, my love. I’ll need you to show me where to put up the reindeer for the night.

“Don’t worry about that,” Elsa said through a yawn as she sat up to stretch. “Once you arrive at the doors, the castle staff will help us unload and will see to it that the deer are taken care of.”

“Oh, okay, well that works too!” Maren said in the happiest tone she could muster as the knots in her stomach that she had just shaken returned. “So how are you feeling, Els?” she asked, pushing her own nerves aside. 

“Hmm” Elsa hummed, taking Maren’s hand in her own, sensing her partner’s nerves. Looking up at the sky before locking eyes on the castle doors as the wagon began to close in last few feet remaining before the door, Elsa took a deep breath before offering Maren’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. “Ready.” 

_____

“Your Majesty, I have just gotten word that Princess Elsa and her companion have arrived. Should I have them escorted to the dining hall to wait for you?” Kai asked the queen, breaking her focus on the paperwork she was engrossed in. 

“No need, Kai. I would love nothing more than to head down and greet them myself,” Anna said, a warm smile washing over her face. “Do you happen to know where Kristoff is?”

“Already downstairs, awaiting word on how you’d like to proceed.”

“Wonderful! In that case, I will head down to meet him now.” 

“Sounds like the weekend is starting early, I reckon?” Kai joked as he watched the queen file her papers away. 

“Most definitely!” Anna squealed. “Its been over a month since I last saw Elsa; we have a lot to talk about.”

Nodding, Kai returned Anna’s mischievous smirk with a warm smile. Since the passing of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, Kai had looked after both Anna and Elsa, watching as they grew from small children into dignified monarchs. As such, Kai was more than familiar with the face Anna made before diving head first into one of here schemes. “Well then,” he laughed as he prepared to make his exit, “I will leave you to it. Should you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you, Kai! You’re the best,” Anna replied, filing the last of her paperwork before making her way to meet Kristoff. 

____

“Woah, this place looks even bigger on the inside than it did from the outside,” Maren gawked as she made her way into the castle, the sound of her crutches echoing through the halls as she took in the magnitude of living space around her. “You could fit our whole tribe in this place!”

“You probably could,” Elsa chuckled, as she watched her girlfriend study the sights around her, the look of wonder on her face being one of the most beautiful things Elsa had ever seen. 

“Don’t be surprised if I get lost in here,” Maren half-joked with a smile.

“Let’s hope you don’t. Would be a shame to have to return to the forest without you,” Elsa laughed before the force of another body connecting with her own caused her to topple over.

“Eeeee! You’re here!” Anna squealed from  
the floor, engulfing her sister in a warm  
embrace. 

“Well hello to you too, Anna,” Elsa laughed as the two made their way up from off the floor. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Els! Its been far too long and Maren... HOLY SHIT,” Anna remarked, her eyes pulling from her sister and locking on to the Northuldran. “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?” 

“Geez, yeah, what happened?” Kristoff, who had made his way into the room, remarked as he approached the women. 

“Ah, hey there your Majesty,” Maren replied awkwardly, feeling pressured under the curious gaze of the royal. “Well you see, I was training and...” she began, making quick eye contact with Elsa before continuing, “....and I, uh, had an accident?”

“Gosh, I’ll say,” Anna said, as she stared at the toe to thigh length cast engulfing Maren’s leg. “How did that even happen? Surly it must have hurt? Is it hard getting around the forrest like that? How do you even bathe with that thing on?”

“Err...” Maren choked out.

“Okay, Anna, I think thats enough questions for now,” Elsa remarked, meeting Maren’s eyes which filled with relief at her interjection. The last thing either of them needed right now was to get into the very gay details of how and why Maren’s leg had met such a grim fate; there would be time for such conversations later on.

“Alright, alright. But I do expect to hear all of the gory details sooner or later!” Anna remarked. 

“Don’t mind her. She’s had one too many cups of coffee today,” Kristoff laughed, a wave of second hand embarrassment washing over his face as he placed a hand on Maren’s shoulder before offering his wife a puzzled grin. 

“Well then, shall I show you two to your room?” Anna asked, as she looked at Maren then Elsa.

“Room?” Elsa questioned, “As in, one room?” 

“Yeah. I figured it would probably be less intimidating for Maren if you two shared a room. This way if she needs to find something in the middle of the night or make her way from one place to another, you can guide her. You and I both know how big and lonely the rooms here can be. Not to mention how easy it is for those unfamiliar with the layout of the place to get lost,” Anna explained before turning to Maren. “Of course, thats only if you’re comfortable with sharing. We do have more than enough rooms if you would prefer your own. I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Anna concluded, her statement loaded with an underlying intent to gather information on Maren’s level of comfort around her sister. 

“Oh, yeah, no. Its not uncomfortable at all. We can share no problem. In fact, Elsa has so graciously allowed me to stay with her over the last month while my leg’s been healing,” Maren replied without thinking, a look of shock on Elsa’s face at her girlfriends sudden confession. Realizing the mistake she made in revealing the two had been living together in a goahti Anna knew to only have one bed, Maren attempted to save the conversation by creating a non-existent space between her and Elsa as she lied, “I sleep on the floor, of course. More than happy to do that here too.”

“SHES HURT AND YOU MAKE HER SLEEP ON THE FLOOR?” Anna yelled in horror as Elsa shot Maren a glance as she mouthed, “Really?”

Ever the keen observer, Kristoff figured now as good as ever to throw the now drowning Maren a life preserver. “Hey Mare, can I talk to you for a minute,” he interjected, the eyes of all three women meeting him as he continued, “Sven has this thing on his hoof and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking a look at it, since you probably know just as much if not more about reindeer than me.”

“Uh, yeah sure! I’d be more than happy to,” Maren nervously laughed under Elsa’s piercing gaze as she and Kristoff made their way out of the room. 

____

Standing outside the castle, Maren opted to break the silence that had fallen between her and Kristoff, “So...” she started apprehensively, “whats this thing about Sven’s hoof?”

“Oh, that. There’s no thing. I just didn’t feel like seeing you executed in front of me,” Kristoff chuckled. 

“I was really diggin’ my own grave back there, huh?” Maren sighed. 

“Its alright,” Kristoff said, offering Maren a knowing look. “Anna can be a little over the top sometimes and besides, it can be hard talking to your girl’s family. I know I struggled with it at first...” he remarked, feeling sleazy yet satisfied with his underhanded attempt to fish information out of Maren; Anna wasn’t the only one who could scheme. 

“Yeah, it sure can be... WAIT, what?? Elsa’s not my...”

“Mare, relax, its okay,” Kristoff chuckled, “I’m just teasing you. You just have that old married couple air about you is all.”

“Oh, right. Of course.” Maren said, a deep red washing over her face as she let out a sigh. 

“But, if she were,” Kristoff continued, “your girl, that is, I’d hope you know that both Anna and I would love you two just the same and support you 100% .”

Maren studied the blond man’s face, looking for any sign of insincerity as she processed his words. Finding none, she took a deep breath before finally responding, “Thank you, Kristoff. That means a lot to me... and I am sure it will to Elsa too.” 

Nodding in agreement and in a quiet understanding, Kristoff smiled. “Should we head back in? I’m sure Elsa could probably use some saving right about now too.”

“Yeah, thats probably a good idea,” Maren laughed as the two turned to head back into the castle. “Oh, and for the record. I lied.” Maren stated. “She doesn’t make me sleep on the floor.”

“Honestly, I didn’t think she did,” Kristoff laughed as Maren smiled. Things were going to be okay. 

____ 

“So the floor, huh?” Anna questioned as soon as the door closed behind Kristoff and Maren. 

“Anna...” Elsa groaned. 

“With her leg like that, the least you can do is share the bed. She is your good friend after all, right?” Anna remarked, raising an eyebrow at her sister. 

“Well, yes...”

“Well then? Wait a minute, is what happened to her leg the same accident you mentioned in your letters? The accident that’s got you more involved in the tribe’s work?”

“Yeah, it is...”

“Oh, well why didn’t you just say that? We could have sent one of Arendelle’s finest doctors out there to get her patched up and we could have sent help too if it was needed.”

“I didn’t want to say anything because, well...”

“Well?”

“Well, its kind of my fault her leg is broken?”

“WHAT?”

Sighing, Elsa recounted the story of her failed training escapade, Maren’s gory visit to the healers, and her mishap with the reindeers.

“Geez, that sounds awful,” Anna grimaced. “That poor girl. No wonder you’re having her stay with you. Least you can do is nurse her back to health. No, actually, the LEAST you could do is NOT MAKE HER SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!”

“ANNA!” Elsa, yelled, “she doesn’t sleep on the floor...”

“Then why...”

“She was just being dramatic is all,” Elsa sighed. 

“Ohhh. Right. Got it.” Anna remarked in an almost knowingly singsongy voice. 

“Anna...” Elsa, groaned. Why today of all days did her sister have to make things difficult. Perhaps it was time for Elsa to just come right out and say it. It was likely that they wouldn’t have another chance to talk alone tonight and at this point, the agony of not being honest was slowly killing her by way of Maren’s continued accidental faux pas Besides, at least this way if things went bad, the couple could hightail it back to the forrest since they hadn’t fully settled in yet. Taking a deep breath, Elsa began, “Anna, listen...I...”

“So but wait,” Anna interjected, “Isn’t Maren like a warrior?”

“Yeah, she is Anna. Listen, I really need to...”

“Okay, well then how were you able to get a shot in on her?”

“Because she was distracted. Anna, please, I just need...”

“Distracted? What kind of warrior gets distracted in the middle of a fight? And by what pray tell? Pft, warrior my...”

“It was me, Anna!” Elsa shouted, catching the rambling queen off guard before attempting to regain her composure, “She was distracted by me...”

“What do you mean?” Anna questioned, her eyebrow arched even higher than before. 

“Look, Anna. Maren well... Maren likes me, okay?”

“Likes you as in... likes you, likes you?”

“Yes, Anna,” Elsa sighed.

“So she’s... gay?” 

“Technically she’s a lesbian but yes.”

“Okay... and she was distracted while sparring with you... because she likes you... and so you broke her leg...? Er, well how do you feel about all of this?”

“Yes. Wait, no. I didn’t break her leg because she likes me, I broke it because she was distracted,” Elsa clarified, rubbing her temples in annoyance. 

“Right. Thats what I meant,” Anna replied, an uncomfortable silence now falling across the room. Nerves began to grow in Anna’s stomach as she felt the temperature in the room begin to drop. Though this was the conversation she had waited for, though this was more likely than not the time to outright ask her sister, in meeting Elsa’s eyes and feeling the physical manifestation of her discomfort by way of the cold, Anna couldn’t help but feel guilty for putting her sister in this situation; especially without knowing if she was ready to talk about it or not. Kristoff was right; she should not have meddled. 

“Anna, look,” Elsa began, breaking the silence, looking away as she mustered up the courage to choke out the words she knew had to come next. “When Maren got hurt, I was really scared. Like I said, we were in the middle of a clearing and she was in so much pain that she eventually passed out. When we got back to town, I was just so relieved she’d finally be taken care of only to have her pass out from pain again in my arms when the healer set her leg...”

Making eye contact with Anna who sat, listening in silence, Elsa continued, “When Maren finally woke back up, I felt a type of relief wash over me that I’ve only ever felt when I’d find out you’re okay after you’d been in trouble.” Taking a deep breath, Elsa let silence hang in the air before once again speaking, “The reason I was so scared, Anna, and the reason I felt so relieved when Maren woke back up is well, is because I like her too. No, its because I love her. I love Maren, Anna, and her getting hurt and everything that happened after forced me to confront that fact. It forced me to accept me for me because it was the only way I could allow myself to be there for her.” Looking away as tears began to fill her eyes, Elsa let out a quiet sob before finally whispering, “Anna, I’m gay... and I’m so sorry....”

Wrapping her arms around herself, Elsa felt a strange mix of freedom in her words coupled with an overwhelming need to run away. Before she could act on her impulse, however, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body, pulling her into a loving embrace. 

“Oh Elsa, you have no reason to be sorry at all,” Anna whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Why would you ever think you’d need to be?”

“Because...” Elsa chocked, “Because you’ve always had this vision of me as this perfect princess who would one day find her prince and ride off into the sunset and well, thats just not me and I... I hate disappointing you and...”

“Elsa,” Anna said, pulling away from her sister as she positioned her hands on Elsa’s face, gently positioning her head so as to make eye contact. “Elsa, I am not disappointed in the slightest. If anything I am so sorry, I made you feel that way, for assuming...”

“Its okay,” Elsa muttered through a quiet sob.

“No, Elsa, its not. You’re my sister; my everything. All I could ever hope is the best for you, just as you’ve done for me. I am so sorry for causing you to feel pressured but please, I just hope you know,” Anna began as she moved to wipe the tears from Elsa’s eyes, “I love you so much and I am so happy for you and proud of you.”

“Really?” Elsa said, studying her sister’s face for any hint of insincerity to which she found none.

“Really, really,” Anna remarked, pulling Elsa back in for another hug. “Maren is an amazing woman and I am so glad you two have each other. All I could ever hope for you is for you to be happy,” Anna said pulling away from her sister before offering a mischievous smile, “and if I am being quite honest, I maybe, sortta, kinda got the vibe from your letters that you were feeling some kind of way for her...”

“...Anna, is that why you had me bring her?” Elsa said, narrowing her eyes as they locked on to the red head. 

“Please don’t kill me,” Anna smirked, springing up to move away from her sister.

Rising to chase after her, Elsa got to her feet as the doors to the castle opened and Kristoff’s voice rang out, “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I sure could use some dinner!”

“Dinner sounds great!” Anna replied, running away from her sister and into the arms of her husband. 

Noticing she had been crying, Kristoff arched an eyebrow as Anna gave a small, telling nod. Realizing the reason for her tears, Kristoff smiled as Elsa approached, her face sporting a similar post-cry glow. “Well then, why don’t we all head over to the kitchen,” he stated, offering Elsa a loving smile.

Noticing the look on both Elsa and Anna’s faces, Maren met Elsa’s eyes as they pulled from Kristoff and fell on to her. “Is everything okay, Els?” Maren questioned, voice laced with concern. 

Offering a warm smile, Elsa nodded before looking over at her sister and Kristoff who smiled in return. “Everything is perfect,” Elsa sighed, closing her eyes in contentment before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on a confused Maren’s lips. “Now come on. Lets go get some dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear. Charades next chapter.


	15. Charades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charades, as promised.

“So my dear, Maren. Tell me,” Anna chided smirking across the table at the confused Northuldran woman seated across from her, “what is it about my sister that you like? Is it her eyes? Her smile? Her butt?”

“Anna, please,” Elsa interjected as Maren choked. Though Kristoff had warned the girl that the queen could be a little over the top, her abrasiveness still caught the Maren off guard. Glancing over at Elsa as she cleared the last bit of bread and cheese from her throat, Maren noticed a slight blush creep across Elsa’s face. Knowing Elsa was easily embarrassed and surly uncomfortable at her sister’s line of questioning, Maren offered the snow queen a soft, reassuring smile before turning to Anna to answer. A slight nod a and a gentle hum escaping her lips, Maren spoke, an air of confidence accompanying her answer as she shrugged, “Yeah, its her butt.”

“Maren!” Elsa yelled, playfully swatting her girlfriend on the shoulder as Anna and Kristoff broke out in laughter. 

“What?” Maren chided, a smirk on her face, “common Babe! I can’t NOT answer the queen’s question. I’m not trying to get executed for disobeying...”

“I just might see to it that you are,” Elsa groaned, eyes shooting daggers at Maren. 

“Alright, alright,” Maren said through a small yet nervous bout of laughter, “But in all seriousness, what’s not to like? Theres just so many things I love about her really,” Maren began, Elsa’s eyes growing wide, peaked in curiosity and apprehension as she listened. 

“Oh do tell,” Anna remarked, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. She’d undoubtedly get an earful from her sister later for asking her girlfriend to divulge details of their personal life, a consequence she’d gladly accept to learn more about her sister’s lover and the extent of her feelings. 

“Well, theres her smile,” Maren said, eyes lighting up before closing them as she spoke. “Sure she’s the spirit of ice but when she smiles, it could melt even the coldest of hearts. Then theres her personality, shes so kind and caring and loving, even on my worst days she makes me feel like everything will be okay. She’s a ray of hope that shines through every laugh, every smile, every hug. Her courage and tenacity are unrivaled; even out of all of the warriors I’ve fought and trained, she’s by far the strongest and bravest person I’ve ever met. She...” Maren paused, opening her eyes once more, meeting Anna’s then Kristoff’s before finally settling on Elsa’s. A slight blush creeped across her face as she realized the extent of the answer she had given this far, more likely than not one longer than Anna had bargained for. There were just so many reasons she loved Elsa, she reckoned, they’d be here a week or longer before they were even a fourth of the way through. “Well, anyway, I could go on forever,” Maren finally said, noting the look of surprise on Elsa’s face. Surely Maren had told her all of this before, but it hit different when professed to those most important to her. 

“It’s okay! We’ve got time!” Anna remarked, pulling Maren’s attention. 

“Oh,” Maren hesitated, not sure how much more to get into, the night growing old, a wave of exhaustion slowly working its way throughout her body. “Well, back to her butt.. It’s just so firm and...”

“OKAY, THATS ENOUGH,” Elsa interjected as the table broke out in laughter once more. 

“Alright, alright...” Maren laughed, shooting a mischievous grin to her once again angry girlfriend. She’s cute when shes mad, Maren thought to herself, making a mental note to mention it next time someone asked what about Elsa she loved. 

“Boo, you’re no fun,” Anna pouted, a face more akin to a child than that of a queen. 

As the laughter in the room slowly died down, Elsa couldn’t help but smile. These people would be the death of her, she thought, but if given the option, she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“So, how about we play some games?” Kristoff said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the room. 

“Oh yes! Sisters against misters!” Anna squealed, “Mare, you’re gonna have to be a mister okay?”

“I figured as such,” Maren laughed, glancing back at Elsa who’s eyes met her with all the love in the world. 

——

“Alright Mare,” Kristoff said, “I think we got this.”

“This?” Maren questioned, confusion etched in her face.

“Charades,” Kristoff remarked, “We have this in the bag.”

“And why do you say that?”

“Because Elsa is notoriously bad at it,” Kristoff smirked. “You know all that nice crap you said back there and how you could go on listing things forever? Well the one thing I can guarantee you wouldn’t make that list, is charades.”

“Damn, she’s that bad, huh?” Maren chuckled, a slight wave of panic growing in her stomach having never heard of the game before let alone played it. 

“Alright everyone! Are you ready?” Anna exclaimed. 

“Well, actually it would be great if...”

“HELL YEAH WE ARE, RIGHT MARE?” Kristoff yelled, playfully slapping Maren on the back, cutting her off before she could ask for any sort of guidance. 

“Right,” Maren hesitated. Its okay, she thought, surely this game can’t be that hard to pick up on.

——

“Ah, Horse! Duck! Wagon? Apple?! Paint?!!”

“Huh, you weren’t kidding,” Maren whispered leaning over to Kristoff who was struggling to stifle his laughter. 

“Right? She’s terrible!” 

“I guess so... and she’s usually so good at everything,” Maren remarked uncertain, having never played the game and unable truly to gauge what was good and what wasn’t. A wave of second hand embarassment washing over her as she watched her girlfriend flail, the brunette blushed “welp, at least she’s cute...”

“And that’s time!” Kristoff yelled as both Anna and Elsa groaned in defeat. 

“So what was it then?” Maren asked, a puzzled look on her face having no idea what to make to the spectacle she had just witnessed. 

“The word was, ‘sledding’,” Kristoff laughed, “how you got to ‘apple’ and ‘paint’ is beyond me...”

“Ah whatever. Just a minor setback,” Anna retorted, “besides, we were just warming up. Anyway, lets see what you guys got.”

“Alright, are you ready for this, Mare?”

“Uh, yeah, sure?” Maren gulped, a wave of first hand embarrassment at what could only be an eminent failure awaiting her having not picked up a single thing as to how to play from watching her girlfriend. Maybe if I just dance around a little, she thought. 

“Okay, you’ve got your word... and... go!” Anna yelled as Maren froze momentarily before meeting the look of a confused Kristoff. You can do this, Mare, she thought, attempting to hype herself up, wanting nothing more than to make a good impression in front of Elsa’s sister and brother-in-law. 

If possible for a minute to last an eternity, surely it did in that moment. With the grace of a baby reindeer, fumbling to move on her crutches with no real idea as to what she should be doing and what the word on the slip of paper Anna had shared with her, a word in Arendellian she could not read, had to do with anything, Maren prayed to disappear. Its okay, she thought, this isn’t the most embarrassed I’ve ever been; surly that time I ripped my pants after falling out of that tree was worse but... but at least that wasn’t in front of Elsa...

The seconds ticked on as Kristoff aimlessly threw out words, hoping to no avail that he’d some how land on the right one out of sheer force of luck. Taking in the sight infront of her, Anna couldn’t help but smirk, too shocked to laugh at what she was witnessing play out in real time. “Wow, she’s even worse than you,” she remarked in a whisper as she leaned over to Elsa, “You two really are a good match.”

“Anna...” Elsa groaned, as she rolled her eyes. “And thats time!”

“Aw man,” Kristoff sighed, as Maren shuffled back to take her seat, the last 60 seconds having been arguably the worst of her life. “So what was it?” Kristoff pondered. 

“The word was ‘pudding’.”

“Then... then why were you flapping your arms...?” 

“Uh... you know... like, uh, mixing it...?” Maren stammered. A stunned silence falling over the room, Maren felt her face slowly grow red; this was not the first impression she was hoping to make as Elsa’s girlfriend at all. Pulled from her thoughts as a soft hand grabbed her own, Maren looked up, meeting a gentle pair of ocean blue eyes. 

“Makes sense to me,” Elsa chuckled, face devoid of judgement and beaming with love. Around 15 seconds in to the Maren’s turn, several things had dawned on Elsa, one being that it was unlikely that Maren could read the word written in a foreign text presented to her; two, no one had bothered to tell the Northuldran how the game was even played; and three, she had never loved Maren more than she had in that moment. As serious and as stoic of a warrior as Maren was, as careful and calculated, in that moment, watching her stumble on her crutches as she aimlessly attempted to dance around, undoubtedly wanting nothing more than to make her happy, Elsa couldn’t help but swell with pure joy at how lucky she was to have Maren in her life; in her family. 

“Oh... well as long as it made sense to you,” Maren sighed, letting out a nervous laugh. 

“Maybe you guys should be partners next time then...” Kristoff grumbled, his streak of having never lost having come to a screeching halt. 

“I guess we will,” Elsa laughed, “but for now, I think we should be heading off to bed.”

“Aw! But we’ve only played one round!” Anna whined. 

“I know, but Maren and I both had a long journey today and could use some rest. We can always play again tomorrow” Elsa suggested as she thought, fighting back a laugh, after I teach Maren. 

“Righttt... rest,” Anna winked, playfully jabbing her sister in the ribs.

“Anna...” Elsa glared. 

“What? I’m just agreeing!” Smirking, Anna ushered to Maren who sat wide-eyed, not quite sure what to make of the night’s antics let alone the queen’s. “So then, shall I show you both to your room?”

Met with an amused scoff as she looked to her girlfriend, Maren couldn’t help but grin. If you had asked her what she’d wanted a little over a month ago, the Northuldran would have easily said to fast forward to a time after her injury. Being forced to stop, being forced to rest and rely on those around her, had felt like the worst. But in spite of her reservations, these past few weeks had been some of the best in her life. Slowing down, spending time with the people around her, falling in love and being loved in return, finding family; perhaps, she thought offering Elsa soft smile, fighting back the emotion growing in her throat as Elsa returned a look of love, things weren’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were coming to the end folks! Will probably do one or two more chapters and maybe an epilogue then call it. It’s been great writing this story but I am running out of ideas while simultaneously brewing up some new ones for future stories. Big thanks to everyone who has read and followed along! I appreciate all of you.
> 
> P.S. This chapter has a drinking game built in. Reread and take a shot every time Elsa utters and exasperated “Anna”; you’ll be guaranteed to have a good time lol


	16. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughs -> angst -> smut build up 
> 
> Sorry this took so long lolol I didn’t realize I never posted it until I was browsing through the notes on my phone. Whoops.

“Welcome to your humble abode,” Anna chided as she held open the door to Elsa’s old room. “I had all the linens freshened up for you in advance of your arrival.”

“Thank you, Anna,” Elsa smiled, a feeling of melancholy in the air as she took in the sight of her old room. It wasn’t that Elsa hadn’t stayed in it since her departure to Northuldra. In fact, she spent time in the room at least twice a month during her trips home for game night. Tonight though, tonight was different. Growing up, the walls she surrounding her meant loneliness - isolation from the rest of the world - a feeling Elsa had spent years growing accustomed to, her younger self holding no hope for a future comprised of anything else. As such being here with Maren - her partner, the woman of her dreams - fell in such stark contrast with the future she had once come to accept within the space that her mind found difficulty accepting a feeling of love heart pleaded to associate with the space. Looking over at the Northuldran, however, Elsa couldn’t help but feel her fears soften at the wide-eyed amazement plastered on Maren’s face as she took in the sight of Elsa’s room. 

“That bed is huge...” Maren sighed with dream-like amazement, “and it looks so... so comfy!” 

“Oh it is,” Anna laughed at the innocence in Maren’s eyes, unsure of herself as she debated on weather to seat herself on the pillow covered mattress. “Feel free to make yourself comfortable, Maren. You must be exhausted” Anna reassured the brown-haired girl who stared back at her, a huge smile meeting her eyes. 

Turning to meet Elsa’s eye, Maren stared at the blonde, quietly searching for some sort of approval as she anxiously awaited an opportunity to make her over to the pillow-topped heaven. Catching her girlfriend’s gaze, Elsa lightly chuckled at the apprehension on the brunette’s face, her eyes reminding the snow queen of a puppy eagerly awaiting its favorite treat. “Go ahead, Maren,” Elsa sighed as she shook her head playfully.

“Oh heck yeah!” Maren exclaimed as she clumsily crutched her way over to the bed, stumbling slightly in her haste. 

“Oh geeze, Maren be careful,” Elsa scoffed through a disapproving laugh as she watched her girlfriend less than gracefully plop herself on her bed. 

“Holy crap...” Maren groaned.

“See, I told you,” Anna laughed, “it’s comfortable, right?”

“Its so comfortable,” Maren chided, voice barely audible as she mumbled, her face buried deep within one of the forty pillows surrounding her. “Elsa, I’m sorry but I’m breaking up with you. I’ve fallen in love with this bed. I’m sorry but you’ll have to make the trip back to Northuldra alone,” Maren sighed in contentment. 

Shaking her head as her sister doubled over in laughter at the remark, Elsa groaned as she rolled her eyes, “Oh however shall I survive?”

“I mean, if we’re being serious, if Kristoff and one of these mattresses were hanging on the edge of a cliff and I could only pick one...”

“Good night, Anna,” Elsa sighed through laughter once more as she ushered her sister out of the room. “I can only handle one of you right now.”

“Aw babe! But we were just having a little fun!” Maren whined from across the room, face still engulfed. 

“Boo, you’re no fun,” Anna scoffed, “but I guess I should be on my way.”

Laughing, Elsa extended her arms as she reached to pull her younger sister into an embrace before the two parted ways. “You two can cause me more grief in the morning but for now yes, we should all get some rest.”

“Alright,” Anna sighed with a smile, “but if you guys need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, okay?”

“We won’t and Anna?”

“Yeah, Els?”

“Thanks for everything. I love you.”

“Any time,” Anna replied, a sense of certainty and conviction in her voice, “I love you too, Els.” 

Closing the door as she watched her sister make her way down the hall, Elsa smiled as she closed her eyes, allowing the silence that had fallen over the room momentarily grace her ears before she turned to face the bed. How could I have got so lucky, Elsa laughed to herself as she took in the sight of Maren sprawled out across the bed, her body having not moved since she landed. Quietly changing into pajamas, Elsa hummed, content in the happiness she found slowly growing inside of her. Slowly making her way across the room, Elsa gave Maren one last loving stare before gently laying on the bed beside her, closing her eyes as she let her body relax. 

“Mm its about time you got here,” Maren mumbled through a pillow. 

“Honestly, I didn’t even realize you were still awake,” Elsa chuckled at the barely decipherable words of her partner. 

“Mmhmm,” Maren groaned. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t wait up?” the Northuldra laughed as she finally gathered the strength to roll over, facing Elsa with a sleepy, dopy grin. 

“The tired kind,” Elsa smiled as she rolled over to meet Maren’s eyes. “So, pudding huh?” Elsa chuckled, as she recounted the charades mishap an hour earlier. 

“Ugh, please just let me die in peace,” Maren groaned, once again turning away from Elsa, grabbing a pillow to cover her face, red from embarrassment. 

“Oh come on, Maren,” Elsa giggled as she moved to lay across Maren’s chest. “Why didn’t you just tell me you didn’t know how to play? We would have helped you, you know”. 

“I waf embrsd,” Maren mumbled from under her pillow. 

“You, what?” Elsa questioned, confusion and amusement on her brow. 

“I said I was embarrassed,” Maren chuckled lightly as she removed the pillow from her face, propping herself up slightly to face the blond laying across her as she gently ran her fingers through Elsa’s hair and wrapped her arm around her. 

“Mm, babe, why were you embarrassed?” Elsa questioned gently, almost purring at the sensation of Maren’s fingers in her hair. 

“Well because... because I wanted to make a good impression,” Maren sighed. 

“What do you mean? You know Anna and Kristoff adore you,” Elsa questioned as she buried her body further into Maren’s embrace. 

“I know but... but this time was different. We were here to tell them about us and as confident as I tried to be, I was nervous too and then things were just going so well that it well, it made me more nervous because... because being here made me realize how different I am.”

“Maren?” Elsa questioned, as she repositioned herself to meet Maren’s eyes while still wrapped in her embrace. 

“I just mean, you and Anna... you guys are royalty, Elsa. You’re from here and this is your home and I... I grew up in the forrest and outside of that I have nothing to my name; I nothing to offer. Then when we started playing the game and I tried to push those feelings aside to have fun only to realize that I can’t even read, and...”

“Maren,” Elsa interjected, cutting through the slew of intrusive thoughts making their way out of Maren’s mind as they left her mouth. “Baby, none of those things matter, you know that...” Elsa sighed, distraught at the sadness in Maren’s voice and even more so at the despair in her eyes. 

“I know its just... its just what if I’m not good enough, Elsa? Like I mean for you or your family or any family we might have in the...” Maren cut herself off, realizing the implications of what she had just said. Sure she knew Elsa loved her and sure, Maren wanted to spend the rest of her life with her but the two had never once talked about creating a family together one day; who was Maren to presume Elsa would even want that? 

“Okay, Maren,” Elsa sighed, slowly sitting up as she moved to sit up beside the Northuldran. She had never seen Maren look so small. The woman she had come to know as her tribes fiercest warrior looked bested by the doubt that now coursed through her mind, the bags under her eyes from today’s sleepless journey as she navigated while Elsa rested coupled with the sight of the beat up cast on her leg painting a picture of vulnerability Elsa had never seen in Maren before. “Come here,” Elsa ushered to Maren as she outstretched her arms, “its my turn to hold you.”

Nodding as she met Elsa’s embrace, Maren felt hot tears began to slide down her cheeks as a quiet sob escaped her lips as Elsa pulled her in closer. “Baby,” Elsa spoke softly, her voice gentle and soothing, “you are more than good enough for me or for anyone else for that matter so please, please don’t ever think otherwise, okay?” 

Unable to speak, Maren offered a small, somber nod in understanding. “Good,” Elsa hummed as she took a turn running her fingers through Maren’s hair. “Now as for our future family,” Elsa smiled as she felt the Northuldran’s face grow hot in her arms. “Maren, you know I love your right?” Elsa asked quietly as she was met with another nod and a small sob. “And you know there are not enough hours in a day for me to tell you why?” Elsa questioned once more as another nod was given. “Well then you should know that theres not a single doubt in my mind or in my heart that you will be more than good enough for the family we’ll have, okay?” 

Catching Maren’s gaze, Elsa continued as she stared into her tearful, honey colored eyes. “Maren, you mean the world to me. You’re always trying your best and giving everything for everyone around you. From the moment we met, you’ve done so much for me and you have helped me grow and heal in ways I didn’t even know were possible. You’re kind and gentle and considerate. You’re everything good in my life when good was something I didn’t even feel like I deserved,” 

Elsa sighed, kissing the top of Maren’s forehead before continuing once more. “You’re my world, Maren, and so what if you grew up in the forrest or you’re not royalty or you can’t read in my language; I don’t love you in spite of any of that, I love you for it. I love you for everything that you are... just like I know you love me for me not for who I am in terms of titles or where I come from. You’re everything to me and if theres ever a time when you’re feeling bad or like you aren’t good enough, please let me know so I can hold you until I can convince you otherwise, okay? You are and always will be more than enough.”

“Elsa...” Maren choked as tears once again flooded down her face. “I just... thank you...” Maren cried as she leaned into Elsa’s embrace. 

“Of course baby,” Elsa hummed as she held Maren close. “Just let it out. Take all the time you need. You’re okay; everything is okay. I love you.”

“I love you too...” Maren sighed as she let her emotions run their course. 

——

It had been about an hour since Maren had calmed down, the pair sitting amidst the silence of the room around them. The quiet had been comfortable, uplifting even despite the heavy conversation that had taken place. The feelings long weighing Maren down had disbursed into the open, a lightness now residing in her chest. This place, being here with Elsa in her home - in her room - felt liberating, her fear having dissipated. Before meeting Elsa, life outside of the confines of the mist that engulfed Northuldra, was nothing more than a lofty dream at best. But being here, being with Elsa and Anna and Kristoff - this was her dream realized. Unable to contain her new found happiness, Maren couldn’t help but smile to herself, an overwhelming urge to break the silence taking over her as she longed to hear Elsa’s voice. 

“You know,” Maren began softly as she moved to catch Elsa’s eyes.

“Yes, Maren?” Elsa asked, curiosity on her brow as her mind was pulled from its thoughts.

“You got lucky,” Maren chuckled, “because if I had known how to play that game, you wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

“And shes back, folks,” Elsa scoffed as she rolled her eyes, secretly pleased that the somewhat cocky asshole she had fallen for was up to her old antics. 

“I’m just sayin’,” Maren laughed as she pulled from Elsa’s embrace, sitting back as she leaned on her elbows taking in the sight of the goddess in front of her. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Elsa playfully grumbled as she watched Maren’s eyes run up and down her body. 

“What? You don’t believe me?” Maren said through a cocky grin.

“Its just...” Elsa smirked, “it would be a lot easier to take you seriously if you didn’t have such crazy bed head.”

“Psh, whatever,” Maren laughed. “You’re just mad because you know its true. Besides, you know you love it when I have bed head,” Maren grinned as she playfully wiggled her eyebrows. 

“You’re a mess,” Elsa chuckled. “You know you’re going to have to change eventually,” Elsa chided as she ran her eyes up and down Maren who was still dressed in her typical Northuldran garb. “We probably should sleep at some point tonight after all...”

“Ugh, yeah I know. Its just such a pain to change with this thing...” Maren sighed as she ushered to her encased leg before plopping back on the bed. 

“Oh is it now?” Elsa said coyly, as she made her way over sprawled out girlfriend. “Perhaps I could help with that,” Elsa grinned as she slowly placed herself atop Maren, hand gingerly untucking the brunette’s tunic. 

Wide-eyed at the goddess on top of her, Maren thought stunned for a moment before a sly grin crossed her face as her hands met Elsa’s hips. “Perhaps you could.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the first fic I’ve ever written so please go easy on me! Haha. I will update this whenever I get a chance. 
> 
> Rating subject to change :) 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
